Deux Paires d'Ailes écarlates
by Stellarius
Summary: Flandre fut enfermée et isolée pendant plusieurs siècles par sa grande soeur Remilia, ce qui la rendit folle. Malheureusement, Flandre est aussi extrêmement puissante, et sa folie et sa haine deviennent un danger pour tout le monde. Remilia sera obligée de changer la situation si elle veut éviter le pire. Noté T à cause de la folie de Flandre.
1. Prologue

Deux paires d'ailes écarlates

Prologue

Remilia Scarlet avait 160 ans. À cette époque, elle n'était pas encore au courant de l'existence de Gensokyo, et Sakuya, une humaine mystérieuse mais efficace, était entrée à son service depuis un an seulement.

Elle marchait, pensive et légèrement anxieuse, dans un couloir souterrain peu éclairé aux murs faits de pierres noires puis s'arrêta devant une porte de chêne en apparence banale.

\- Flan, c'est moi, dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire en frappant.

La porte s'ouvrit presque instantanément et sa petite sœur de 155 ans, Flandre, lui sauta au cou. Elle avait une apparence enfantine, des cheveux blonds coiffés en queue de cheval sur le côté, et les mêmes yeux écarlates que Remilia. Ses ailes, en revanche, étaient totalement différentes des siennes, composée chacune d'un unique os noir (dû à une malformation de naissance), sur lequel elle avait accroché des gemmes colorées à la manière de boucles d'oreille. Elle portait une robe rouge sang et avait un air joyeux au visage pendant qu'elle serrait gentiment Remilia.

\- Remi ! s'écria-t-elle. Je commençais sérieusement à m'impatienter, tu sais ? T'aurais vraiment pu venir plus tôt !

\- Ça fait juste trois semaines depuis la dernière fois, répliqua durement son aînée en la repoussant et en entrant dans la chambre. Tu ne devrais pas être aussi impatiente.

\- Mais tu te rends pas compte ! s'écria Flandre soudain triste. Tu te rends pas compte de ce que c'est trois semaines enfermée ici sans parler à personne, sauf la domestique... Et encore, si on peut appeler ça parler...

\- Tu ferais mieux de t'y faire au lieu de te plaindre. Et je te prierai de l'appeler Sakuya.

\- Mais je ne pourrai jamais m'y faire ! Grande sœur, écoute, je veux sortir de là. Je veux voir le monde extérieur... S'il te plaît...

\- On en a déjà discuté. C'est non.

\- Mais Remi... je s... je sens que je vais devenir... maboule à force de tout le temps rester ici...

\- Il faut que tu réalises, affirma Remila d'un ton sévère, qu'il y a bien une raison pour laquelle tu te retrouves ici, et que par conséquent ce n'est pas en me le demandant que tu changeras les choses.

Quelque chose de sombre passa dans le regard de Flandre, et elle répondit d'un ton qui n'était plus triste, mais hargneux :

\- Et toi il faut que tu réalises que je commence sérieusement à en avoir marre de cette chambre, et que moi aussi j'ai le droit de m'amuser !

\- Tu peux très bien t'amuser en restant ici. Si tu as envie de quelque chose tu n'as qu'à me le demander...

\- J'ai envie d'aller m'amuser dehors... Voir la Lune, ça fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue, la Lune...

\- Ne sois pas stupide...

Flandre fut parcourue d'un tremblement. Après un instant de silence elle murmura :

\- J'ai envie que tu viennes me voir plus souvent. Ça aussi c'est pas possible, je parie ?

\- Je passerai te voir si je veux. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire moi !

La vampire aux ailes multicolores semblait sur le point d'éclater de rage mais tenta de se calmer. Elle finit cependant par lâcher, en murmurant d'abord puis en criant à la fin :

\- Remi... Tu sais pas jusqu'où je pourrais aller pour partir de là. Si... si tu ne veux pas me laisser sortir, je vais devoir te tuer. JE N'HÉSITERAI PAS ! TU M'ENTENDS ?! JE LE FERAI !

Elle fit apparaître deux boules de feu dans ses mains en arborant un air effrayant sur le visage. Remilia soupira et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de partir, elle lança d'un air désolé :

\- C'est précisément pour cette raison que tu ne peux pas sortir. Au revoir, Flan.

Sur ce, la vampire referma fermement la porte derrière elle. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait dans le couloir du sous-sol, elle pouvait entendre Flandre qui la suppliait d'une voix sanglotante n'ayant plus rien à voir avec son ton colérique :

\- NON REMI ! ATTENDS ! Je... Je ne le pensais pas ! Je te jure que je ne le pensais pas ! Reviens... Je resterai ici aussi longtemps que tu voudras... Mais s'il te plaît, reviens ! Je veux juste que tu sois avec moi... Je ferai ce que tu veux... GRANDE SŒUR, je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas toute seule ! Pas encore... Onee-sama ! Remi !

À mesure que Remilia montait les escaliers qui la ramenaient au monde civilisé, les pleurs de sa petite sœur étaient de plus en plus étouffées. Elle entendit un bruit de déchirure : sans doute Flandre s'était-elle vengée en détruisant un ours en peluche, ou bien, pour se consoler, l'avait-elle serré tellement fort qu'elle l'avait détruit par erreur.

C'était, hormis de très rares occasions, la dernière fois que la petite vampire aux ailes multicolores avait eu l'occasion de parler à son aînée, et en tout cas la dernière fois que cette dernière était venue la voir de son plein gré.

Flandre était depuis restée constamment enfermée dans sa chambre au sous-sol, sa santé mentale progressivement rongée par la solitude. Remilia avait strictement interdit à tous ses domestiques (et plus particulièrement à Sakuya qui allait la nourrir tous les jours) de lui tenir compagnie. En fait, elle avait interdit tout comportement qui lui donnerait un quelconque aperçut de l'extérieur. Ainsi quand Patchouli avait voulu lui prêter quelques livres pour passer le temps, Remilia avait bien fait attention à ce qu'ils ne contiennent rien qui pourrait donner des envies à Flandre. Ça avait porté ses fruits, car Flandre avait à peu près autant de connaissances sur le monde dans lequel elle vivait qu'un moldu en a sur celui des sorciers, mais en retour elle n'avait eu à lire que des bouquins barbants et inintéressants qui ne l'amusaient pas du tout. Le démon écarlate avait aussi ordonné qu'on ne lui parle plus de sa sœur, sauf événement grave.

Remilia n'était jamais parvenue à expliquer vraiment son geste, pas même à elle-même. Il y avait en tout cas plusieurs facteurs qui s'étaient conjugués pour qu'elle en arrive là.

Très tôt, vers ses 5 ans, Flandre avait montré des pouvoirs magiques très grands, même pour une vampire. Elle avait l'habitude de détruire tout ce qu'elle voulait juste en fermant la main, et s'amusait à le faire sur à peu près tout et n'importe quoi sans grand discernement. Par peur de ce qu'elle pourrait faire en liberté, elle fut donc consignée au Manoir Écarlate jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne responsable. Quoiqu'elle ne s'en était jamais rendu compte, vu qu'elle se plaisait très bien au manoir.

Il y avait aussi une certaine jalousie de la part de Remilia, qui ne supportait pas que sa petite sœur soit plus puissante qu'elle et gagne tous leurs duels de Danmaku. Un certain nombre de fois, Flandre l'avait blessée en attaquant un peu trop vivement, mais ce qui l'agaçait le plus, c'est que Flandre jurait qu'elle essayait d'y aller doucement alors qu'elle, Remilia, se donnait à fond. À chaque fois que cela arrivait, elle la punissait en lui interdisant de sortir de sa chambre, prenant cela comme une sorte de revanche. Et elle la punissait de la même façon si Flandre détruisait quelque chose ou faisait une bêtise quelconque.

Le dernier facteur qui avait mené la vampire à cette décision, c'était la peur et le rejet grandissants qu'elle éprouvait envers sa sœur. Flandre détestait être punie (comme tout le monde, en fait), mais Remilia avait toujours peur qu'elle utilise ses pouvoirs pour se venger d'une punition trop sévère. Elle avait donc un peu paradoxalement décidé de l'enfermer définitivement pour se protéger d'une éventuelle vengeance, et pour ne plus l'avoir devant les yeux.

Pour toutes ces raisons différentes, Flandre avait été condamnée à rester emprisonnée dans sa chambre. Au début, elle le supportait bien, principalement parce que sa sœur venait jouer avec elle tous les jours. Puis les venues de Remilia s'étaient espacées, en partie par manque de temps (elle avait hérité de la direction du Manoir Écarlate), mais surtout parce qu'elle restait jalouse et effrayée de son pouvoir, et il n'était pas rare que pour se venger d'un duel perdu elle la laisse seule deux ou trois jours. Mais Flandre, dans ces cas là, se montrait très en colère, ce qui faisait peur à Remilia, et donc par un cercle vicieux l'incitait à l'isoler encore plus.

… Jusqu'à ce jour décrit ci-dessus où elle ne revint plus du tout et finit même par quasiment l'oublier (du fait qu'elle ait interdit à quiconque de lui en parler). De son côté, la vampire aux ailes arc-en-ciel s'était plus ou moins résignée à mourir dans sa prison. Le monde « normal », avec son ciel et son horizon, la vie en société, tout cela lui était devenu étranger : pour Flandre ce monde était devenu irréel.


	2. Another peaceful day at the SDM

_Merci à Anon d'avoir commenté en tant que Guest ! Pour répondre à sa question : oui, Sakuya est humaine, mais j'ai toujours imaginé que son pouvoir sur le temps lui permettait de ne pas vieillir. Je ne crois pas que ça ait été officialisé, mais ça me semble logique._

Another peaceful day at the SDM

Les yeux dans le vague, Flandre Scarlet regardait sans le voir le gros gâteau au glaçage blanc posé sur la table basse en face d'elle. Dessus étaient plantées trois bougies allumées qui écrivaient le nombre 500, et les mots « Joyeux anniversaire ! » étaient écrits en larges lettres amicales dans un glaçage chocolat.

Elle lança un regard vide autour d'elle, sur la chambre qu'elle connaissait trop bien : une chambre hexagonale tapissée de papier peint écarlate, avec du parquet au sol, un grand lit à baldaquins roses contre un mur et des armoires ou des commodes contre les autres. La table avec le gâteau était au milieu de la pièce et entourée de trois chaises, dont deux qui bien sûr ne servaient jamais. Tout ce mobilier était sculpté élégamment. Il y avait deux portes : une menant à la salle de bain, l'autre, qu'elle ne touchait jamais, vers l'extérieur. Le tout était faiblement éclairé par un lustre magique en métal doré ornementé au plafond.

Flandre était certaine que quelque chose clochait. Cela faisait un temps incalculable maintenant qu'elle devait fêter son anniversaire seule. Et pourtant Sakuya (et Patchouli les rares fois où elle venait) avait l'air d'en parler comme quelque chose de festif. Pourquoi au juste ? Pourquoi était-elle censée s'amuser alors qu'elle était aussi seule que d'habitude, dans une pièce qui était exactement la même que le reste de l'année ?

Elle se secoua comme un chien qui sort de l'eau et décida de souffler ses bougies, en commençant par chantonner à elle-même d'un ton faussement enthousiaste :

\- Joyeux anniversaire... Joyeux anniversaire... Joyeux anniversaire Flan-chan... Joyeux ann...

Elle éclata en sanglots avant de l'avoir achevé. Chanter à haute voix augmentait horriblement sa sensation de solitude. Elle ne pouvait juste pas le supporter.  
À la réflexion, elle ne savait même pas si elle chantait bien ou mal, puisque personne n'avait jamais voulu rester pour l'entendre. Mais vu qu'elle avait passé les derniers jours sans parler à personne, pas même à elle-même, elle en déduisit logiquement que sa voix ne devait pas être assez échauffée pour chanter bien.

La vampire se servit une part du gâteau au chocolat. Au moins, il était délicieux, et c'était à peu près la seule chose positive de cette journée.

À ce moment quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Bien qu'elle n'ait aucun pouvoir particulier pour ça, elle savait déjà qu'il s'agissait de Sakuya Izayoi, la domestique du manoir puisque c'était la seule personne à venir la voir régulièrement.  
Flandre lui dit d'entrer, et Sakuya passa la porte. Elle avait des cheveux argentés, les yeux bleus, un visage fin, une stature droite, et portait un tablier adapté à sa fonction. Elle ne pouvait pas mieux porter son titre d'élégante domestique du Manoir Écarlate.

\- Ton gâteau est succulent, la félicita Flandre d'un ton déprimé.

\- Vous m'en voyez flattée, madame, répondit Sakuya en s'inclinant. Je suis venue vous apporter votre cadeau, de la part de toutes les habitantes du manoir !

Elle tendit à sa maîtresse un paquet de la taille d'un gros sac à dos enveloppé dans du papier écarlate. En le voyant, Flandre soupira avec un air déçu et dit :

\- Euh... Ouais, c'est gentil. Mais pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui m'apporte ce genre de trucs si c'est de la part de tout le monde ?

Par « tout le monde », Flandre ne savait même pas vraiment de qui elle parlait. Elle connaissait bien sûr Sakuya, qui passait la voir tous les jours pour lui apporter à manger, et sa sœur Remilia. Ou... du moins elle croyait la connaître. Elle connaissait vaguement Patchouli parce que cette dernière lui avait prêté des livres, et elle avait une fois entendu Sakuya parler d'une yokai qui dormait devant le portail d'entrée.

La domestique eut un temps d'hésitation, ne sachant pas jusqu'à quel point elle devait mentir. « Parce que personne d'autre ne veut vous voir » était certes la vérité, mais bien sûr elle ne pouvait pas dire ça (Remilia l'avait interdit et de toute façon c'était bien trop directe). « Parce que je vous aime beaucoup » était un mensonge un peu trop gros pour pouvoir passer.

\- C'est parce que c'est moi qui l'ait emballé, prétendit Sakuya.

En voyant le regard sombre de la vampire, elle sut immédiatement que Flandre n'était pas du tout convaincue, mais celle-ci ne répondit rien.

\- Si... si vous voulez bien le prendre... continua la domestique mal à l'aise en lui tendant le cadeau. Je suis certaine que vous l'adorerez...

À ces mots, Flandre écrasa dans sa main la cuillère qu'elle y tenait, une expression de haine intense sur le visage. Sans autre signe avant-coureur, elle se rua sur Sakuya, lui arracha le cadeau des mains, et commença à le déchirer en mille morceaux. Des lambeaux de papier écarlate et de fourrure dorée s'éparpillèrent partout dans la pièce.

\- TU NE COMPRENDS DONC PAS ?! cria-t-elle. JE ME FICHE DE TON STUPIDE CADEAU À LA NOIX ! Je veux juste qu'on me tienne compagnie... Voir quelqu'un de vivant qui ne s'éclipse pas deux secondes après m'avoir apporté à manger. MÊME UNE HUÎTRE DANS LE COMA AURAIT COMPRIS ÇA !

Enragée, elle lança sur l'humaine des essaims de tirs rouges alignés qu'elle arriva heureusement à esquiver.

\- Madame... Je vous en prie, calmez-vous !

\- Dis-moi, je suis censée m'amuser, là ? Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte que rester seule sans rien faire n'est _pas_ une activité amusante ?!

\- Je...

\- Je suis pas idiote, tu sais... Je sais parfaitement bien que Patchouli n'en a rien à foutre de moi, que tout le monde s'en fiche de mon existence... Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inventer des histoires stupides sur l'emballage des cadeaux. Ce que je veux que tu me dises, c'est où est Remilia... Où elle est ?! Pourquoi elle peut pas me voir, même aujourd'hui ?! _Pourquoi_ ?!

\- C'est que... madame votre sœur est très occupée...

\- ET ARRÊTE DE TOUJOURS RÉPONDRE ÇA !

Folle de rage, Flandre enferma Sakuya dans une cage de balles vertes qui s'effondrèrent toutes dans sa direction. La domestique, utilisant son pouvoir d'arrêt du temps, se téléporta à l'extérieur de la pièce et l'attaque réduisit en cendres une commode et une armoire.

La vampire saisit alors la barre de fer forgé ouvragée qui lui servait d'arme fétiche, et mordit dedans de toute sa force, ce qui tordit la barre à angle droit et lui donna terriblement mal aux dents, mais au moins la calma un peu.

Elle jeta finalement son arme tordue à travers la pièce et vint s'effondrer tristement sur son lit en massant ses gencives, des larmes de tristesse, de rage et de douleur se mêlant sur la couverture rouge clair.

* * *

\- Alors, pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? demanda Remilia curieuse.

Sakuya était à nouveau légèrement mal à l'aise. Elle savait que sa maîtresse détestait que l'on parle de sa sœur. Cependant, il lui fallait tout de même rapporter cet incident.

\- Il s'agit de madame votre sœur, madame... Elle... a totalement lacéré son cadeau d'anniversaire.

\- Et alors ? s'agaça la vampire. C'est son cadeau, elle en fait ce qu'elle veut. Pour une fois que c'est pas une pièce du mobilier...

\- Euh... Elle a tenté de me faire la même chose...

\- C'est loin d'être nouveau. Tu devrais être habituée, à force.

\- Madame, j'ai l'impression que votre sœur est très malheureuse... Elle aurait beaucoup aimé que vous soyez là pour son anniversaire... Elle-même m'a dit qu'elle voulait de la compagnie plutôt qu'un cadeau.

\- Et ? demanda Remilia d'un ton menaçant.

Sakuya se retint de soupirer. Sa maîtresse ne tolérerait sans doute pas qu'on lui dise que faire vis-à-vis de sa sœur. Elle ne le tolérait pas sur tous les sujets, mais celui-là était particulièrement sensible. Elle finit par dire :

\- C'est tout, madame. Je venais juste vous faire un rapport sur la situation.

\- Eh bien c'est parfait. Tu peux disposer.

Sakuya s'inclina et partit s'occuper de l'entretient du manoir. À quoi s'attendait-elle, de toute façon ? Ça s'était toujours passé ainsi, il n'y avait pas de raison que ça change.

L'après-midi passa assez rapidement, et en lisant huit heures et demi sur la montre en argent dont elle ne se séparait jamais, Sakuya se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le repas.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle frappait à la porte de Flandre, avec à ses côtés un chariot portant un repas complet accompagné d'une tasse de sang. N'entendant aucune réponse, elle entra et trouva la jeune vampire affalée sur son lit. En vérité, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis qu'elle avait mordu son arme, ce midi. La domestique s'inclina :

\- Le dîner est servi, madame.

\- Sakuya... Je suis désolée... euh... pour tout à l'heure, s'excusa la jeune maîtresse en se retournant pour la regarder.

\- Ça va, répondit la servante avec un ton qu'elle voulait maternel. Mais essayez de ne plus recommencer à l'avenir, d'accord ?

\- C'est peine perdue, soupira Flandre.

Apparemment au prix d'un grand effort, elle s'assit droite sur son lit, l'air défaitiste, croisant les bras entre les jambes.

\- À _chaque fois_ je te promets d'essayer de ne plus te faire de mal... Mais c'est peine perdue, j'y arrive jamais... Je sais pas pourquoi... Des fois ce que tu dis me met hors de moi et... voilà... Dis-moi, est-ce que tu penses que c'est anormal de vouloir tuer les gens, parfois ? Est-ce que tu penses que je suis anormale ?

Sakuya hésita sur sa réponse, mais Flandre sembla prendre cela pour une affirmative. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains en se lamentant :

\- Mais bien sûr que c'est anormal... Qu'est-ce que je raconte...

Essayant, comme l'exigeait Remilia, de ne pas trop engager la conversation, Sakuya installa le repas sur la table basse sans rien ajouter, puis dit :

\- Si madame veut bien m'excuser, il me reste encore beaucoup de travail ce soir, et...

\- Ouais, ouais... Vas-y, dit la vampire d'une voix blanche. Euh... enfin... juste par rapport à mon cadeau... En fin de compte il avait l'air vraiment chouette, ajouta-t-elle en regardant avec regret les lambeaux de fourrure dorée qui jonchaient toujours le sol. Tu... Euh... tu crois que tu pourrais...

\- Je vais chercher quelqu'un pour essayer de le recoudre, promit la domestique en commençant à collecter les morceaux.

Quand elle eut finit, elle quitta la pièce sans un mot, puis vint voir Meiling aux portes du manoir. Les deux servantes entretenaient une relation amicale malgré la sévérité de Sakuya à chaque fois que la gardienne faillissait à son devoir. Heureusement pour elle, Meiling montait efficacement la garde ce soir.

\- On va bientôt manger, l'informa l'humaine.

\- Génial, fit la yokai avec enthousiasme. On mange quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- Velouté d'asperge, et je garde la surprise pour le dessert. Tiens, au cas où tu t'ennuierais pendant le travail, je t'ai amené de quoi te distraire.

\- C'est Flandre qui a cassé son cadeau d'anniversaire, hein ? comprit immédiatement Meiling en voyant le carton qu'avait posé devant elle Sakuya.

\- Exact. Tu sais, à force de réparer ses jouets cassés, tu vas finir par être meilleure qu'Alice en couture, sourit Sakuya.

Meiling lui rendit son sourire et saisit l'un des morceaux du cadeau de Flandre, le regardant avec perplexité.

\- C'était censé être quoi, à la base ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Un gros ours en peluche doré... Regarde le dans l'autre sens.

La gardienne tourna le morceau entre ses mains jusqu'à reconnaître une demi-tête défigurée.  
Elle vérifia d'un regard que personne ne les écoutait, puis se confia à la domestique :

\- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir de la peine pour cette pauvre fille... Ce que la maîtresse lui fait subir est horrible... Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle-même le réalise...

\- Moi aussi j'aimerais bien pouvoir faire quelque chose, avoua Sakuya. Mais la maîtresse ne supporterait pas que je la conseille sur ce sujet...

\- Tu devrais en parler à madame Knowledge, conseilla la yokai. Vu que c'est l'amie de la maîtresse, elle l'écoutera sans doute plus que nous... Et ça ne fait aucun doute que madame Knowledge t'écoutera.

L'humaine considéra avec intérêt l'idée puis approuva d'un air enthousiaste :

\- Tu as raison, je vais essayer... En attendant, il y a un velouté d'asperges qui nous attend.

Meiling la suivit avec excitation à l'idée que la situation de Flandre puisse connaître une amélioration, même si elle ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions.

Un jour comme un autre au Manoir Écarlate.


	3. Retrouvailles

Retrouvailles

Le lendemain matin, Remilia était assise sur son lit dans sa chambre quand elle entendit frapper à la porte. Il s'agissait de Patchouli qui, malgré l'heure déjà avancée, était toujours dans sa robe de chambre violette assortie à ses cheveux qui descendaient jusqu'à sa taille.

\- Remi ? Il faut que je te parle deux minutes, commença-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr. De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- C'est à propos de ta sœur...

La vampire eut un air un peu agacé, mais l'encouragea à continuer.

\- Tu ne peux plus continuer à lui faire ça.

\- Patchy, tu sais comme moi ce dont elle est capable avec ses pouvoirs. C'est pour ça qu'elle est confinée au sous-sol, et qu'elle doit y rester.

\- L'enfermement au sous-sol, à la rigueur, je conçois, admit Patchouli imperturbable. Mais tu aurais dû aller la voir... Pas la laisser seule ainsi.

\- La dernière fois que j'ai discuté avec elle, elle a clairement menacé de me tuer pour sortir... Tu vois bien, il vaut mieux pour nous tous que je la laisse tranquille.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'on se portera mieux ainsi ? Tu te rends compte que Sakuya a encore failli y passer hier ?!

\- Et que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Elle est folle à lier... Je n'y peux rien.

\- Elle allait parfaitement bien avant que tu ne l'enfermes ; elle avait juste du mal à contrôler ses pouvoirs. C'est parce que tu l'as laissée seule pendant des siècles qu'elle devenue dingue.

Remilia ferma les yeux un instant. Oui, ça elle le savait.

\- Je ne peux pas te donner tort, admit-elle. Mais ça c'est le passé. Dans le présent, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais la voir alors qu'elle veut me tuer.

\- Saku... je veux dire... Flandre, a clairement dit qu'elle voulait te voir. Donc quelque part elle t'aime toujours.

Voyant que son amie n'avait pas l'air convaincue du tout, Patcouli continua :

\- D'un point de vue purement pragmatique, il vaut mieux profiter qu'elle ait encore des sentiments pour toi pour tenter de te réconcilier avec elle, plutôt que d'attendre qu'elle cherche réellement à te tuer et soit devenue incontrôlable.

\- Tu prétends connaître ma petite sœur mieux que moi ?

\- Et toi tu prétends la connaître ? Comment le pourrais-tu ? Remi, s'il y a une seule personne ici qui connaisse un tant soit peu ta sœur, c'est Sakuya.

\- Tu marques un point, Patchy...

\- Je pense vraiment que tu devrais la voir... et si tu ne le fais pas pour elle, fais-le au moins pour nous, pour la sécurité de tout le monde.

La vampire soupira. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que son amie avait raison.

\- Tu as gagné. J'irai... je... je passerai la voir dans la journée.

Remilia avait maintenant 505 ans. Physiquement, elle n'avait presque pas grandi depuis ses 160 ans, deux ou trois centimètres tout au plus. Mais moralement, elle avait changé radicalement.

Tout ce qu'elle avait affirmé dans sa discussion avec Patchouli, il y avait eu une époque où elle n'en démordait pas. À présent, elle s'était bien rendu compte que ces arguments ne tenaient pas la route. Elle avait depuis un bon moment pris conscience du cercle vicieux dans lequel elle s'était plongée avec sa sœur : plus elle la laissait seule, plus celle-ci serait furieuse et plus aller la voir serait dangereux.

Malheureusement il était déjà trop tard quand elle s'en était rendu compte, et elle avait une peur bleue de la réaction que Flandre pourrait avoir en la voyant après tant de temps.  
Elle haïssait qu'on lui parle de sa sœur dégénérée, et avait tout fait pour l'oublier. Il y a deux ou trois siècles, elle aurait presque frappé Patchouli pour avoir osé dire ça. Mais elle savait que la bibliothécaire avait raison. Par sa faute, Sakuya risquait sa vie tous les jours en manquant de se faire déchiqueter.

Après un moment passé à réfléchir, Remilia prit finalement son courage à deux mains et décida d'y aller : elle devait au moins le faire pour la sécurité du manoir et même celle de Gensokyo, comme l'avait dit son amie magicienne. Elle pénétra dans le couloir obscur du sous-sol avec l'impression d'entrer en territoire ennemi, ce qui était quand même un comble dans sa propre demeure. Elle fut surprise de se retrouver devant la même porte de chêne verni qu'il y avait à l'époque. Quoiqu'à la réflexion ça n'avait absolument rien d'étonnant, mais elle n'avait jamais cru qu'elle la reverrait un jour. La porte n'était ni verrouillée ni scellée car, de toute façon, la jeune vampire pouvait la détruire d'un simple signe de main, alors à quoi bon ?

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, le démon écarlate décida de frapper, mais il n'y eut aucune réponse. N'osant pas s'annoncer à haute voix, elle décida d'ouvrir directement la porte.

La chambre hexagonale à dominante rouge de Flandre ressemblait bien plus à une pièce habitable que le souterrain sombre en pierre qui y menait. Elle paraissait tout à fait normale, hormis le corps de la jeune fille qui gisait couchée sur le tapis écarlate, au centre de la pièce, les yeux au plafond.  
Même si elle ne l'avait pas vue depuis 345 ans, Remilia reconnut immédiatement sa sœur. Elle avait toujours ses cheveux blonds, son air enfantin, et ses ailes arc-en-ciel si particulières. Elle paraissait par contre si déprimée qu'elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la fille joyeuse qu'elle était autrefois.

En entendant quelqu'un entrer, Flandre détourna son regard du plafond pour le fixer sur Remilia.

\- Oh non, pas encore... murmura-t-elle après un court instant.

Apparemment au prix d'un immense effort, elle se remit debout, et tourna le dos à son aînée pour aller vers son lit et s'asseoir dessus, ses ailes pendant lamentablement dans son dos. Remilia fit un pas de recul en la voyant saisir au pied de son lit la barre de fer forgé qui lui servait d'arme (et qui avait été tordue à 90° pour une raison qu'elle ignorait). Mais Flandre se contenta de se l'enfoncer violemment dans la jambe.

\- AAAAÏÏE !

La vampire aux ailes multicolores posa ses deux mains sur l'endroit où elle s'était blessée pour tenter de calmer la douleur. Après environ une minute, quand elle eut l'air d'aller mieux, son aînée demanda en bégayant :

\- Mais... Flandre... que... qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ?!

\- Désolée, je voulais juste me réveiller, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton monocorde.

\- Tu aurais pu y aller moins fort !

\- J'étais tellement sûre que je rêvais... J'imaginais pas une seconde que...

Elle leva les yeux vers Remilia et ses ailes se dressèrent en même temps qu'un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Aussitôt elle sauta de son lit et se précipita pour serrer sa sœur dans ses bras, posant son menton par-dessus son épaule.

\- Ou... Oublie ça, d'accord Remi ? dit-elle en tremblant d'excitation. Je... je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir enfin.

Flandre desserra son étreinte pour pouvoir admirer son aînée. Elle avait toujours adoré ses yeux écarlates qu'elles avaient en commun, si bien qu'elle voyait toujours un peu d'elle-même quand elle la regardait. Elle adorait aussi ses cheveux bleus soyeux, le parfum de fleur qu'elle portait, ses habits rose pâle si bien assortis à sa peau couleur pêche, et ses ailes en velours qui étaient si agréables à caresser, si différentes des siennes.

\- Oui, c'est bon, c'est bon, je vois bien que t'es contente de me voir, s'agaça Remilia en la repoussant alors que Flandre touchait fébrilement ses ailes. Je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important.

\- T'as qu'à t'asseoir, proposa gaiement la petite vampire en montrant une chaise devant la table basse. J'ai pas de thé, mais il me reste du gâteau d'hier. T'en veux ?

\- Pourquoi pas...

Elle lui servit ce qui lui restait de gâteau d'anniversaire et s'installa sur une autre chaise.

\- De quoi tu voulais me parler ? demanda-t-elle.

\- On m'a rapporté que tu agressais mes domestiques. C'est intolérable.

\- Tu... Tu penses à hier, c'est ça ? comprit Flandre un peu gênée.

\- Entre autres, oui. Je vais devoir te demander de cesser.

La petite vampire regarda ses genoux et commença à se justifier en parlant d'une voix confuse :

\- Remi, ça me plaît vraiment pas, tu sais, de leur faire du mal... Mais essaie de comprendre... Hier, tout le monde avait l'air d'agir comme si c'était un jour génial pour moi... Alors que moi j'étais triste à en mourir... J'avais tellement l'impression qu'on se fichait de moi... Et puis là, Sakuya est arrivée avec son cadeau... Elle parlait comme si j'étais censée m'amuser toute seule avec... Mais moi je voulais être avec quelqu'un, pas avec un stupide jouet... C'était insupportable... Et puis là elle m'a répondu que tu étais « très occupée »... J'ai craqué. J'en avais juste marre d'être tout le temps toute seule avec des jouets qui répondent même pas quand je les menace... Et puis j'en avais marre qu'on me dise de m'amuser malgré tout... Je suis désolée, Onee-sama...

Pour une raison qui lui échappait, le témoignage de sa sœur avait touché Remilia bien plus profond qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

\- Bon, pour cette fois je veux bien passer l'éponge, finit-elle par dire. Mais que je ne te prenne pas à recommencer !

\- Je te le promets, Remi ! Puisque c'est réglé, ça te dirait de jouer avec moi ?

À la base, Remilia n'était pas du tout venue pour ça. Cependant, refuser lui paraissait très risqué compte tenu de la situation actuelle. Mais elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de se faire blesser une nouvelle fois dans un duel de Danmaku, d'autant qu'elle ne savait pas comment avait varié la puissance de sa cadette en trois siècles et, plus grave, elle-même semblait n'en avoir aucune idée.

\- D'accord, je veux bien jouer avec toi... Mais c'est moi qui choisis le jeu.

\- Ça marche ! Alors, tu veux jouer à quoi ?

\- Eh bien... Voyons... tu connais la bataille ?

\- Bien sûr que je connais !

Plus surexcitée que jamais, Flandre se leva brutalement de sa chaise et se dirigea vers son arme en fer forgé tordue abandonnée au sol.

\- Laisse-moi juste quelques secondes pour remettre ce truc droit et j'arrive !

\- Euh... non, je voulais dire la bataille _de cartes_...

\- Mais oui, t'inquiète, bien sûr qu'on autorise les Spell Cards. À propos, j'espère que tu as trouvé un nom un peu plus original que « magie écarlate », depuis le temps.

\- Flan, je parle de cartes à jouer...

Perplexe, la jeune vampire arrêta de triturer son arme et regarda son aînée.

\- Tu veux qu'on se lance des cartes au lieu de tirs ? demanda-t-elle. Euh... même avec un jeu de 52, on se retrouverait vite à court, tu penses pas...

\- Mais non... Tu as toujours ton jeu de cartes que je t'avais offert ?

\- Oui.

\- Bon eh bien sors-le, que je t'explique.

Flandre alla chercher dans une commode le jeu de cartes miraculé, qui avait survécu 400 ans sans être endommagé, cela parce que c'était l'un des rares objets avec lesquels elle s'amusait un peu de temps à autre. Elle ne connaissait qu'un seul jeu : le solitaire (et accessoirement sa version spider). Quand elle avait reçu son jeu de cartes, elle y avait joué de nombreuses heures pour se distraire quand elle était seule. À présent elle n'y jouait plus qu'occasionnellement, car son intérêt pour le jeu avait fortement baissé après avoir enchaîné des centaines de parties, sans compter qu'elle avait trouvé d'autres occupations comme le dessin, dormir, ou encore rester simplement étendue par terre.

Remilia lui présenta les règles de la bataille et elles engagèrent une partie. Flandre ne comprenait absolument pas l'intérêt d'un jeu basé uniquement sur le hasard, ne nécessitant pas la moindre capacité physique ou mentale. Mais en fait elle s'en fichait. Le simple fait de jouer _avec quelqu'un_ , et Remi qui plus est, était presque plus important pour elle.

\- Au fait, Flan, tu ne mets pas de parfum ? s'étonna Remilia pendant qu'elles jouaient.

\- Pour qui j'en mettrais ? soupira Flandre. Pour une domestique qui passe à peine cinq minutes par jour ?

\- Oui... Vu comme ça...

Au bout d'un temps extrêmement long, Remilia finit par arracher sa dernière carte à Flandre.

\- On dirait que j'ai gagné, sourit celle-ci satisfaite d'elle-même.

\- Mouais, oublie quand même pas que c'était juste de la pure chance, hein ?

\- Pour un pur coup de chance, tu avais l'air de pas mal te prendre au jeu, pas vrai ?

\- Bon ok, j'avoue, c'était vraiment sympa, avoua Flandre en souriant à son tour.

Remilia jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, puis la remit dans sa poche et déclara d'un ton naturel :

\- Bon, je dois y aller : j'ai plein de trucs à faire. Au revoir, sœurette.

Elle se dirigea tranquillement vers la porte, mais à ce moment elle entendit Flandre crier « NON ! » derrière elle, et avant d'avoir pu penser à quoi que ce soit, elle fut projetée à terre. Sa tête heurta si violemment le sol qu'elle perdit à moitié connaissance. Quand elle reprit ses esprits, elle constata qu'elle était allongée sur le dos et que sa sœur était à cheval sur elle en la regardant d'un air fou furieux et en la menaçant avec son épée de feu : Laevatein. Cette dernière était si proche qu'elle pouvait sentir les flammes de l'arme magique lui brûler le cou.

\- F... Flan... Qu'est-ce tu fais ?! balbutia-t-elle terrorisée.

La petite vampire répondit par une voix hachée, pendant que des larmes tombaient de ses yeux sur les joues de Remilia qui étaient juste en-dessous :

\- Je... je sais ce qu'il va se passer si je te laisse partir. La dernière fois... la dernière fois... tu n'es pas revenue pendant... Je sais pas, moi, ça doit faire une éternité ou deux, sans doute... Si... si je te laisse partir cette fois... Tu ne reviendras _jamais._ C'est hors de question, grande sœur... je vais te garder avec moi. Je te laisserai jamais partir.

Bien sûr, cette situation était extrêmement inconfortable pour Remilia, qui en plus de la chaleur générée par Laevatein, avait très chaud à cause de la panique qui l'envahissait. Elle tenta de lever un bras, mais Flandre approcha encore un peu plus son épée de sa sœur.

\- NE BOUGE PAS ! cria-t-elle comme une hystérique. JE NE VEUX SURTOUT PAS TE FAIRE DE MAL. S'IL TE PLAÎT, NE M'OBLIGES PAS À LE FAIRE !

L'aînée ne pensa même pas une seule seconde à se défendre, et tenta de parler, d'une voix rendue aiguë par la peur :

\- Mais... mais je vais revenir, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça... évidemment que je vais revenir te voir...

Elle sentit l'épée de feu s'éloigner de quelques centimètres de sa gorge, juste assez pour que la chaleur s'atténue à ce niveau. Flandre, l'air surpris, la regardait.

\- C'est... c'est vrai Onee-sama ?

\- Bien sûr que c'est vrai, s'exclama Remilia avec un regain d'assurance. Euh... Écoute, je vais repasser ce soir, d'accord ? Je repasse ce soir.

Flandre éloigna encore Laevatein de son aînée. Elle semblait en plein dilemme cornélien, tenant son épée contre son cœur comme si il s'agissait pour elle de la dernière barrière qui la séparait de l'abandon.

\- Flan, je te le jure sur mon honneur de grande sœur, dit Remilia d'une voix douce.

À ces mots, la vampire aux ailes arc-en-ciel dématérialisa son arme magique, se releva, et aida Remilia à faire de même.

\- Remi, je... je suis désolée, s'excusa sincèrement Flandre. Ma réaction a peut-être été un peu trop vive.

\- Oui, un peu, répéta la maîtresse de maison. Bon, alors... euh... à ce soir Flan.

\- À ce soir, Onee-sama !

Remilia sortit, parcourut le couloir sombre du sous-sol, et remonta dans une partie supérieure de sa demeure. Alors qu'elle parcourait un des couloirs au papier peint rouge, elle s'adossa au mur, et tenta de se calmer.

« un peu trop vive ? pensa-t-elle. C'est une véritable psychopathe tarée, oui ! »

Ses vêtements étaient trempés de sa propre sueur ainsi que des larmes de Flandre. Le démon écarlate connaissait plusieurs personnes plus puissantes qu'elle, mais une seule fille, une seule, lui inspirait une telle crainte. El il s'agissait de sa propre petite sœur. Ce qui venait de se passer était précisément la raison pour laquelle elle avait refusé de la revoir : elle avait toujours eu peur que Flandre la menace pour l'obliger à revenir la voir, et même éventuellement sortir...

À ce moment, Sakuya passait dans le couloir pour son inspection de routine. En voyant sa maîtresse par terre, échevelé et apeurée, elle se précipita à sa rencontre.

\- Ma... Madame ! Que vous est-il arrivé ?

\- Je suis allée rendre visite à Flandre.

\- Je... Ah, oui, je vois... Comment vous sentez vous ?

Elle tendit la main à sa maîtresse pour l'aider à se relever, mais Remilia la refusa et se releva toute seule.

\- Je vais bien, merci Sakuya, répondit-elle avec orgueil. J'ai juste besoin de prendre un bain.

\- Un bain ? Madame, il est midi et demi, le repas devrait être servi dans une dizaine de minutes...

\- Et bien il m'attendra.

\- Bien madame.

Remilia entra dans sa salle de bain et se regarda dans la glace. Elle était échevelée et on voyait clairement la sueur perler sur sa peau. Après s'être déshabillée et avoir remplit la baignoire, elle se mit à l'eau. Le contact de l'eau fraîche l'aida beaucoup à se relaxer et elle put repenser plus sereinement à la situation.

Elle se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise rien qu'en se remémorant sa rencontre avec Flandre. Pas seulement parce qu'elle avait failli se faire tuer. Elle était dégoûtée par ce que sa sœur était devenue. Mais le pire, c'est qu'au fond elle savait qu'elle était la seule responsable. Ce malaise n'était autre que la culpabilité qui la rongeait. Pendant très longtemps elle avait cru que la raison pour laquelle elle haïssait qu'on lui parle de Flandre était qu'elle la détestait. Mais aujourd'hui elle avait compris que c'était parce qu'une partie d'elle ne supportait de la voir ainsi enfermée et abandonnée, et qu'à chaque fois qu'on lui parlait d'elle, cette partie la faisait souffrir.

Se rappelant que tout le manoir l'attendait pour déjeuner, elle sortit de son bain, et se prépara pour être présentable. Elle arriva à la table de déjeuner, où Meiling, Patchouli et Koakuma étaient déjà installées, avec son détachement habituel sans rien laisser paraître. Sakuya leur servit un pot-au-feu et elles commencèrent à manger.

\- Alors, demanda Patchouli, comment ça s'est passé avec Flandre ?

Remilia raconta sa matinée, en survolant bien sûr le moment où elle s'était retrouvée en position de faiblesse. Dès qu'elles purent le faire sans se faire remarquer, Meiling et Sakuya échangèrent un sourire réjouit.

\- Eh bien tu vois, dit Patchouli en haussant les épaules. Admets que je te l'avais bien dit.

\- Tu sembles oublier qu'elle a failli me blesser pour me retenir à ses côtés...

\- Mais elle ne l'a pas fait, pas vrai ? Et puis je trouve honnêtement que c'est une bonne chose que tu reviennes la voir ce soir.

Afin d'éviter de répondre, le démon écarlate détourna la conversation sur l'attaque récemment menée par les Séléniens sur Gensokyo. Son après-midi passa rapidement, et le soir arriva vite. Après avoir dîné avec le reste du manoir (et donc aussi après que Flandre ait dîné dans son coin), elle savait qu'elle devait y retourner. Remilia n'était pas vraiment le genre de personne à se sentir très obligée par ses promesses, mais le simple souvenir du visage furieux de sa sœur lui faisait comprendre que ce n'était vraiment pas dans son intérêt de la trahir maintenant...

Alors qu'elle était vaguement partie dans la direction du sous-sol, elle croisa dans un couloir Sakuya qui portait un gros ours en peluche doré.

\- A... attends, il s'agit bien du cadeau d'anniversaire de Flandre, non ? Demanda-t-elle surprise à sa domestique.

\- Oui madame. C'est madame Hong qui l'a recousu.

\- Elle a fait un travail incroyable, remarqua Remilia avec admiration.

Meiling avait utilisé un fil jaune et discret pour le réparer, si bien qu'il fallait vraiment regarder attentivement pour voir certaines retouches. Aux endroits où elle n'avait pas pu dissimuler la couture, elle avait fait des motifs avec, comme par exemple des sourcils au-dessus des yeux, dont la disposition donnait à la peluche un air extrêmement stupide mais naturel. Flandre, qui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de la voir comme avant, ne remarquerait sans doute rien.

\- Je suis heureuse que vous en soyez satisfaite, dit Sakuya. Je comptais l'apporter à madame votre sœur demain avec le petit déjeuner.

Comme l'avait ordonné Remilia, et aussi pour sa sécurité, Sakuya essayait de minimiser le nombre de fois où elle entrait en contact avec Flandre, préférant donc se contenter des trois repas de la journée pour régler tout ce qu'elle avait à faire avec elle.

\- Je vois... dit la vampire. Alors donne-le moi : je vais le lui offrir ce soir, vu que j'en ai l'occasion... En plus, c'est... c'est... moi qui aurais dû le faire.

Remilia pénétra, avec un peu moins d'appréhension que ce matin, dans la chambre de sa sœur qui l'attendait avec impatience.

\- Salut ! s'écria celle-ci en la voyant. Oh, dis, c'est quoi ce truc ? C'est pour moi ?

\- Ou...Oui, c'est pour toi, dit-t-elle avec une sorte d'appréhension. C'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire. Euh... d'ailleurs... Joyeux anniversaire, Flan !

\- Oh merci Remi, elle est vraiment adorable !

Flandre prit gaiement sa nouvelle peluche et s'allongea à plat ventre sur son lit pour la regarder.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai choisie, affirma fièrement son aînée.

\- C'est pour ça qu'elle a un air aussi stupide ?

\- Euh... Je... je me suis dit que ça égaierait un peu l'ambiance...

Flandre éclata de rire.

\- T'as toujours eu des goûts bizarres en matière de décoration, grande sœur ! En tout cas, comparée à l'état dans lequel je l'ai laissée, elle est bien réparée !

\- Je dois dire que, pour une fois que Meiling travaille, elle le fait bien.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Meiling, la gardienne du manoir.

\- J'essaierai de m'en souvenir...

Remilia s'assit sur une chaise et regarda dans le vague une commode devant elle. Il n'y avait aucun doute à présent qu'elle regrettait amèrement ce qu'elle avait fait à sa sœur. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus dans la vampire qu'elle était il y a 345 ans, pas plus qu'elle ne reconnaissait en Flandre la petite sœur qu'elle avait à cette époque. Remilia avait l'honnête impression d'avoir changé dans le bon sens, mais Flandre en revanche...elle était devenue pire que jamais. Ça lui faisait de la peine de l'admettre, mais elle n'était objectivement pas apte à vivre une vie normale ; ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure le prouvait bien. Il lui fallait être encore plus prudente qu'à l'époque, et Patchouli serait sans aucun doute du même avis.

Soudain, elle se rendit compte que Flandre était en train de gémir. Elle se retourna et la surprit allongée sur le dos, une main sous sa robe, en train de se...

\- FLANDRE ! QU'EST-CE QUE... QU'EST-CE QUI TE PREND ?! s'écria-t-elle à la fois surprise et en colère.

En l'entendant, la vampire aux ailes arc-en-ciel comprit qu'elle venait de faire quelque chose de mal et se redressa en un éclair pour s'asseoir sur son lit, les deux mains sur les genoux comme si elle était bien sage mais le visage aussi rouge que sa robe.

\- Je... Je sais pas, bégaya-t-elle. J'ai l'habitude de le faire des fois, le soir avant de dormir... Je... Je sais pas pourquoi...

\- Fais-le quand tu veux mais... juste... pas devant les autres !

\- Euh... d'a... d'accord Remi, je te promets de faire attention.

\- C'est pourtant évident !

Flandre prit soudain un air scandalisé.

\- Évident ?! Évident pour qui ? Pour toi, peut-être, je veux bien. Mais comment j'étais censée le savoir ?

\- C'est simplement une règle basique de savoir-vivre !

\- Et comment j'en aurais entendu parler, hein ? Dis Remi, c'est qui qui aurait dû me l'apprendre, le savoir-vivre ? Qui ?

La question, pourtant justifiée, mit Remilia encore plus mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas pensé un seul instant à l'impact de l'isolement sur le comportement de Flandre, ou plus exactement elle n'avait jamais imaginé ce genre de choses.

\- C'est moi, réalisa-t-elle effarée.

Sa petite sœur posa sa tête dans ses mains et la regarda d'un air presque dégoûté.

\- Ouais, je me disais bien que tu répondrais ça, dit-elle boudeuse. Et alors pourquoi tu ne l'as jamais fait ?!

\- Je...

Remilia chercha pendant un moment une excuse qui pourrait passer, mais ne trouvait rien.

\- R... Remi... hoqueta Flandre dont les yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes. Ça veut dire... que... en fait... depuis si longtemps... tu... tu n'en as rien à faire de moi ?

\- Qu... Flan, je t'interdis de penser ça ! s'exclama soudain l'aînée avec fermeté en se levant.

Remilia venait d'avoir une idée de génie (enfin « de génie », c'est elle qui le pensait). Elle n'était sans doute pas aussi puissante que Flandre et n'avait aucune excuse valable à présenter pour nier que, pendant des siècles, elle l'avait rejetée et oubliée. Cependant elle restait bien plus calculatrice qu'elle et Flandre l'adorait ; elle tenta donc de jouer là-dessus. La pire erreur à faire dans cette situation aurait été de prendre un air coupable. En prenant un ton ferme et assuré, Remilia pouvait fortement influencer l'opinion chancelante de Flandre.

\- À ton avis sœurette, demanda-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux, si je n'en avais rien à faire de toi, pourquoi je serais venue te voir aujourd'hui ?

\- Euh...

\- C'est juste que j'ai eu de gros problèmes personnels ces temps-ci, donc je n'ai pas pu venir souvent. Mais je ne veux pas que tu t'y retrouves mêlée, donc je ne veux pas te les expliquer. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui, je vois, dit Flandre un peu gênée. Désolée, je n'aurais jamais dû douter de toi, grande sœur...

\- Ce n'est rien, assura la maîtresse de maison avec un sourire encourageant. Ça arrive à tout le monde.

À ce moment, Flandre bâilla fortement : il se faisait déjà très tard.

\- Tu ferais bien d'aller te coucher, Flan, affirma Remilia.

\- D'accord. Oh, Remi, s'il te plaît, tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Tu... tu pourrais me raconter une histoire au lit ?

La grande vampire hésita. Une partie d'elle voulait partir le plus vite possible, mais une autre voulait rester.

\- Oh allez Remi, tu ne l'as quasiment jamais fait... ça serait vraiment génial de ta part...

\- Bon, c'est d'accord. Dans ce cas, vas te changer pendant que je réfléchis à une histoire.

Flandre en fut tellement heureuse qu'elle fonça immédiatement dans sa salle de bain... et dut en ressortir pour prendre dans une armoire le pyjama qu'elle avait oublié, puis y retourner. Après cinq minute elle en ressortit vêtue de son pyjama rose pâle et s'installa confortablement dans son lit, en serrant contre elle l'ours en peluche doré de son anniversaire.

« Je pourrais lui raconter Boucles d'Or » pensa Remilia en regardant sa chevelure blonde.

\- Tu t'es brossé les dents ? Demanda-t-elle.

Flandre hocha la tête vigoureusement.

\- Bien. Alors... Hmm... J'imagine que tu connais déjà l'histoire de Boucles d'Or et des trois ours ?

\- Non, affirma Flandre impatiente.

\- Euh... Bon, tu connais au moins celle du vilain petit canard ?

\- Non plus !

\- Et... le petit chaperon écarlate ? Dis-moi au moins que la connaît celle-là !

\- Euh... non. Je devrais ?

Remilia se retint de se frapper le front de sa main. Évidemment que Flandre ne pouvait connaître ces histoires : qui aurait pu les lui raconter ? En fait, il était probable qu'elle lui en ait déjà raconté longtemps auparavant, mais quatre siècles de solitude avaient dû les effacer de sa mémoire, la preuve étant que Remilia non plus ne s'en souvenait pas.  
Elle lui raconta donc l'histoire du petit chaperon écarlate, qui était grosso modo la même que celle du petit chaperon rouge mais où elle remplaçait le mot « rouge » par « écarlate », trouvant que ça avait beaucoup plus de classe ainsi. Quand elle eut fini, Flandre demanda :

\- Mais Remi, pourquoi la grand-mère n'a-t-elle pas égorgé, démembré, ou éviscéré le loup quand il est venu ? Ça serait plus simple que d'attendre le chasseur.

\- Eh bien... hésita l'aînée qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Pourquoi tu n'y réfléchirais pas avant de dormir, hein ?

\- Euh... ok, je vais y réfléchir... Tu reviendras me voir demain, Onee-sama ?

\- N... Euh... Oui bien sûr. Bonne nuit Flan.

\- Bonne nuit !

Remilia lui caressa les cheveux puis sortit de la cambre le plus silencieusement possible. La vampire se sentait partagée entre son affection et sa crainte envers Flandre. Elle était restée attachée à sa sœur beaucoup plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre, et cependant elle la voyait trop comme un monstre pour ressentir une affection sincère à son égard. À présent, le problème était qu'elle serait obligée de venir voir Flandre tous les jours, et elle n'aimait pas totalement l'idée. Mais si cela pouvait la tenir tranquille, c'était sans doute ce qu'il y avait de mieux.


	4. Révélations

Révélations

 _Non, le titre de ce chapitre n'a rien à voir avec celui du quatrième tome d'une saga bien connue impliquant aussi des vampires (même si, j'avoue, je l'ai gardé pour cette raison :p )._

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Remilia était repassée tous les jours prendre soin de Flandre. Bien que son état mental ne s'en soit pas sensiblement amélioré, il y avait à nouveau une sorte d'étincelle dans ses yeux, une étincelle qui avait disparue au moment où son aînée avait espacé ses visites. Elle semblait avoir un peu repris goût à la vie.

Ce jour ci, la vampire aux ailes multicolores fabriquait avec minutie un collier de perles. Elle avait mis au centre une grosse perle écarlate translucide représentant les yeux qu'elle et Remilia avaient en commun, à gauche des perles de différentes couleurs agencées dans le même ordre que les cristaux sur ses ailes, et à droite des perles noires et douces censées évoquer les ailes de sa sœur.  
Remilia avait été si gentille avec elle ces derniers jours qu'elle tenait absolument à la remercier en lui offrant un truc qu'elle avait fabriqué elle-même, et qui représenterait son affection. Elle était vraiment fière du travail fini et avait hâte de le lui montrer.

Mais Flandre avait travaillé pendant la matinée. Il était à peine 11 heures du matin et sa grande sœur ne viendrait que ce soir. C'était vraiment très long à attendre.  
Elle hésita en regardant la porte qui menait hors de la chambre. L'interdiction de sortir ordonnée par Remilia tenait toujours. Cependant... Elles étaient vraiment en bons termes ces derniers temps. Il était peu probable que son aînée se mette en colère pour ça alors qu'elles s'entendaient si bien par ailleurs. Et puis, elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'éterniser, hein, il s'agissait juste de lui donner un cadeau et ensuite elle reviendrait bien gentiment ici...

Elle poussa le panneau et se retrouva dans le couloir de pierre sombre qui menait à... Bah en fait elle ne savait pas du tout où il pouvait bien mener. Elle décida de l'emprunter et se retrouva dans le manoir. Elle apprécia beaucoup ce nouveau décor, constitué de couloirs au plancher de bois sombre et au papier peint rouge sang, égayés par-ci par-là de quelques meubles ou tableaux.  
Son ouïe de vampire était particulièrement développée, et elle comptait s'en servir pour retrouver Remilia dans ce dédale de croisements auquel elle n'était absolument pas habituée. Elle réussit même à éviter une patrouille de Sakuya en se cachant dès qu'elle entendit des pas.

Soudain, au détour d'un couloir, elle entendit la voix de sa sœur. Elle se dirigea vers elle et se retrouva finalement devant une porte de chêne. De toute évidence, Remilia était en grande discussion avec quelqu'un d'autre. Se souvenant qu'il était impoli d'interrompre une discussion, elle décida d'attendre patiemment qu'elle ait fini.

\- Oui, d'accord, pour l'instant Flandre a gobé ton histoire... Mais tu crois que ça continuera ?

En entendant son nom, la jeune vampire décida d'écouter plus attentivement la discussion... Elle n'arrivait pas à reconnaître la voix qui venait de dire ça et qui discutait avec Remilia. Pourtant elle était sûre et certaine de l'avoir déjà entendue quelque part.

\- Mais oui, assura la voix du démon écarlate. Tu sais, c'est encore une gamine, donc elle est très, très crédule. Elle croirait presque n'importe quoi.

\- Pourtant, Sakuya n'a pas vraiment réussi à lui faire croire ce qu'elle voulait, rappela la voix inconnue.

\- Mais moi c'est différent. Avec l'affection qu'elle me porte et le respect qu'elle me doit, je peux la manipuler à loisir.

« Me manipuler ?! répéta Flandre dans sa tête. C'est pas possible, grande sœur ne dirait jamais ça ! »

Elle écouta encore plus attentivement, mais elle était persuadée que c'était bel et bien Remilia qui venait de le dire.

\- C'est vrai, dit lentement la voix inconnue. Mais tout de même... Il suffirait qu'elle ait ne serait-ce qu'une intuition...

\- Comme quoi par exemple ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais elle le prendrait certainement mal.

\- Non, vas-y, dis-moi ce qui pourrait lui donner ce genre d'intuition.

L'inconnue réfléchit un moment avant de répondre :

\- Là, comme ça, je ne vois pas...

\- Précisément ! Parce qu'une intuition ne vient jamais de nulle part, c'est précisément pour ça qu'on a coupé Flandre du reste du monde. Comme ça il n'y a aucun risque qu'elle découvre ce qu'on lui fait.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'elle...

\- Tant que personne ne lui donne de nouvelles de l'extérieur, tout ira bien, assura Remilia. Et j'ai justement interdit qu'on lui donne toute distraction qui s'y rattache.

\- Oui, je sais, tu l'as déjà dit. Mais du coup ça réduit énormément les loisirs qu'elle peut avoir...

\- Ça je m'en fiche ! Il vaut mieux qu'elle s'ennuie chez elle plutôt que de la voir se ramener ici. De toute façon, soyons honnête : qui aurait envie de voir quelqu'un d'aussi dangereux se balader en liberté ?

Flandre se tenait devant la porte, tétanisée par ce qu'elle entendait. Persuadée d'être dans un cauchemar, elle songea un instant à planter ses canines dans son bras pour se réveiller. Mais non. Elle pourrait toujours se réveiller plus tard, mais s'il y avait une ridicule chance pour que cela soit réel, elle devait écouter jusqu'au bout, même si cela commençait déjà à lui lacérer douloureusement les entrailles.

\- On ne s'en fiche pas tant que ça, Remi... cela pourrait se retourner contre nous... répliqua la voix inconnue.

\- Il n'y a pas deux minutes tu me disais qu'elle devait être retenue au sous-sol par tous les moyens, et là tu penses qu'elle doit tout de même avoir des distractions même si ça pourrait lui donner l'envie de s'enfuir ? Il va falloir que tu m'expliques ce que tu penses, Patchy !

« Patchy » ? C'est ça ! Cette deuxième personne qui discutait avec Remilia, c'était Patchouli Knowledge, la bibliothécaire ! Quoiqu'à présent Flandre s'en fichait un peu.

\- Il faut observer les deux aspects, dit lentement Patchouli. En ce qui me concerne, je fais passer la sécurité du manoir et de Gensokyo avant tout. Donc si elle doit être enfermée dans sa chambre, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

« Aucun inconvénient »... Les mots résonnaient dans la tête de Flandre. « NON MAIS EST-CE QU'ELLE A DÉJÀ PASSÉ NE SERAIT-CE QU'UN _SEUL_ MOIS ENFERMÉE TOUTE SEULE AVANT DE PARLER, CETTE MOLLUSQUE IGNORANTE ?! »

Inconsciemment, elle s'était mise à mordre de manière compulsive le premier objet qui lui était tombé sous la main, à savoir le collier de perles dans lequel elle avait mis tant de soin.

\- Mais il faut aussi essayer de faire en sorte qu'elle soit heureuse, continua la magicienne. Autrement elle pourrait piquer une crise de rage et sortir, et alors son emprisonnement aurait eu l'effet inverse de celui escompté. C'est pour ça que tu dois faire le maximum pour la rendre heureuse. Je me fiche que tu le fasses pour elle ou non, mais tu dois au moins le faire pour nous.

\- Pour ce qui est de ça, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je pense que depuis que la vois régulièrement, elle n'a plus aucune envie de partir... Si tant est qu'elle en ait eu avant. Ne t'inquiète pas, je la maîtrise parfaitement.

\- Tu veux dire, Flandre ou la situation ?

\- Les deux. De toute façon, ça revient au même. Bon, je te laisse, je vais vaquer à mes occupations.

Flandre n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle s'était affalée contre la porte (elle n'avait plus le courage de tenir debout). Forcément, Remilia s'en rendit compte au moment de l'ouvrir.

\- Il y a quelqu'un derrière, murmura-t-elle à son amie.

Une seconde plus tard, le démon écarlate défonça la porte d'un coup de pied si fort qu'elle fut arrachée de ses gonds. Flandre, qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout, fut projetée à terre et recouverte par la porte.  
Remilia avait invoqué sa lance magique Gungnir dans sa main droite et des sceaux d'attaque à ses côtés, et regardait la personne sous la porte avec un rictus malfaisant et l'expression hautaine dont elle avait le secret.

\- Vos parents ne vous ont-ils jamais dit que c'était mal d'écouter aux portes ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse.

Lentement, Flandre prit dans chaque main un côté du panneau de bois qui la recouvrait.

\- Et toi... c'est pas toi qui m'avais dit que c'était mal de parler des gens derrière leur dos ? répliqua-t-elle dans un murmure.

Sur ce, elle brisa la porte comme si c'était une plaque de polystyrène. Le sourire narquois de Remilia se décomposa instantanément en une surprise grossière qui aurait pu donner à la scène un aspect comique si Flandre n'avait pas eu l'air si folle de rage et de tristesse.

\- Flan... dit timidement la grande vampire.

Elle se recula instinctivement dans la pièce où elle avait discuté, car elle ne pouvait pas esquiver une attaque sur le seuil de la porte. Patchouli avait eu la présence d'esprit de se cacher dans un coin, hors de la vue de sa sœur, son grimoire ouvert. La petite vampire aux ailes arc-en-ciel se releva lentement, et pendant un instant Remilia crut vraiment qu'elle allait l'attaquer.

\- Je crois que je vous dérange, finit-t-elle par dire d'un ton glacé et mécanique. Je vais rentrer chez moi, puisque vous ne voulez pas de moi ici.

Et elle partit d'un pas rapide en direction du sous-sol, mais revint une fois arrivée au milieu du couloir.

\- Ah oui... et j'ai un cadeau... pour... T... TOI !

Elle jeta au visage de sa sœur les miettes du collier qu'elle avait préparé avec tant d'attention, puis, le cœur brisé, elle s'enfuit en courant les larmes au yeux.

\- Ce... Ce n'est pas possible, dit Remilia en tremblant. C'est un mauvais cauchemar, pas vrai ?

\- Je crois qu'elle aussi doit prier pour que ce soit un truc du genre, dit Patchouli d'un ton calme en fermant son livre de magie.

Après un petit moment de silence, la magicienne reprit :

\- Tu devrais aller vérifier qu'elle est bien retournée dans sa chambre. Et en profiter pour tenter de la calmer. Il ne faudrait surtout pas qu'elle pique une crise, maintenant qu'elle sait ce que tu lui as fait.

\- Ce que _je_ lui ai fait ? répéta vivement la maîtresse de maison. Patchy, tu es plongée jusqu'au cou dans cette histoire, au moins autant que moi ! C'est trop facile de me faire porter le chapeau alors que tu es aussi responsable que moi.

\- Aussi responsable ? Tu es sa grande sœur. Tu as décidé de ce qui lui arriverait, et je t'ai suivie. Je t'ai juste fait confiance. Tu es la seule responsable, Remi.

Tout en réfléchissant, Patchouli regardait dans le vide la couverture de son grimoire.

\- En fait... peut-être qu'au contraire je ne m'y suis pas assez plongée, dans cette histoire. Je suis toujours restée cloîtrée dans ma bibliothèque, à me balader dans le monde infini des arcanes... J'étais tellement occupée par cet univers si vaste et métaphysique que cette vie matérielle me paraissait sans importance. Quand tu m'as raconté que ta sœur était un monstre fou à lier, je t'ai cru sur parole sans chercher à aller plus loin. Quand tu l'as condamnée à la solitude, je m'en fichais, trop occupée à voir les secrets que la plupart des yokais ne peuvent, ou ne veulent, comprendre... Je veux dire, ce monde matériel me paraissait tellement risible qu'une personne malheureuse de plus ou de moins ne faisait aucune importance à mes yeux.

La bibliothécaire posa doucement son livre sur une table et regarda une peinture sur le mur d'un air pensif.

\- Mais je crois que j'ai eu tort de faire ce choix. Finalement les sentiments sont peut-être plus importants que toutes ces idées abstraites qu'on a dans les livres. Qu'on soit claires : je fais toujours passer la sécurité de Gensokyo en premier lieu, et aujourd'hui il est clair qu'on doit la garder enfermée. Mais... Si seulement je m'étais intéressée davantage à cette histoire... On aurait pu ne jamais en arriver là. Remi, je n'approuve pas ce que tu as fait à Flandre, mais tout le monde fait des erreurs, d'autant qu'il est très facile d'avoir peur d'elle. Si j'avais agi en véritable amie, j'aurais au moins dû te dissuader, tenter de te faire comprendre... Je suis désolée.

Elle saisit à nouveau son livre et le caressa comme un enfant qui caresse son doudou.

\- Tout compte fait, j'ai bel et bien une part de responsabilité là-dedans. Elle ne vaut pas la tienne, bien sûr, mais tout de même... Mais je suis désolée, pour l'instant tu es la seule à pouvoir rattraper la situation. Moi je peux juste te conseiller... te conseiller d'aller lui parler, je veux dire.

Touchée par ce discours, Remilia approuva et se dirigea rapidement vers le sous-sol, n'osant pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si Flandre n'y était pas retournée. La vérité était qu'elle avait deux vues opposées de Flandre. Lorsque cette dernière n'était pas là, le démon écarlate ne voyait en elle que la dangereuse psychopathe qu'il fallait à tout prix enfermer ; c'était la vue qu'elle avait eue pendant ces siècles passés et qu'elle avait en tête en discutant avec Patchouli. Quand Flandre était présente, en revanche, Remilia voyait en elle la victime de sa propre maltraitance, sa petite sœur qu'elle avait déshumanisée, et elle voulait se rattraper. C'était facile à comprendre, mais le problème était plutôt d'expliquer ce genre de pensée à quelqu'un de directement impliqué.

\- Flan, c'est-moi, dit-elle d'un ton aussi assuré qu'elle pouvait quand elle fut arrivée devant la porte.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse pendant quelques secondes, puis la voix tremblante de sa sœur répondit :

\- Bon d'accord, entre...

Grandement soulagée, la maîtresse de maison entra et trouva la jeune vampire agenouillée sur le sol, en train de pleurer dans son oreiller. Elle se rapprocha et posa une main qu'elle voulait réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- Flan, je comprends que certaines choses que tu as pu entendre ont dû te chambouler...

\- Tu comprends ? Génial, c'est bien la première fois que tu comprends quelque chose à mon sujet.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant uniquement que Remilia se rendit compte que le bras droit de sa sœur avait été lacéré, apparemment par ses propres dents. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué plus tôt car le sang qui dégoulinait de son avant-bras et de sa bouche se voyait très mal sur l'oreiller, la robe, et le tapis rouges.

\- T... ton... ton bras !

\- Oh, ça ? Oui. C'était pas un cauchemar, finalement.

\- Ça... ça te fait mal ?

\- Bof... _cette douleur là_ , elle est encore supportable...

Remilia avala sa salive, mais elle se sentait si mal qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'étouffer avec. Finalement, elle rassembla tout son courage et s'adressa à nouveau à Flandre :

\- Je peux tout t'expliquer... Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu as entendu exactement ?

\- Je... Je suis arrivée juste quand tu disais que... que... snif... quand tu disais que personne ne voulait me voir, et que pour ça j'étais emprisonnée dans ma chambre, et que vous me cachiez tout du monde extérieur...

\- Ah oui, ça...

Après une profonde inspiration, elle se lança. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de lui mentir, surtout parce que la vérité était la seule explication valable. Elle enjoliva juste la situation en jouant sur sa crédulité pour lui faire croire que son enfermement dans la chambre était lié à ses pouvoirs, indépendamment de la volonté de Remilia :

\- Tu sais, Flan... Tu es beaucoup plus puissante que la majorité des gens. Et les gens ont peur de ce qui les dépasse. Tu dois donc absolument apprendre à te maîtriser avant de pouvoir les rencontrer. Sinon, tu ne pourras être amie avec personne... C'est... pour ça qu'on t'as gardée ici : le temps que tu apprennes à contrôler tes pouvoirs. Et comme nous ne voulions pas que tu décides de partir avant que tu ne sois prête, nous avons été obligées de t'éloigner de tout ce qui pouvait t'en donner envie... j'ai toujours détesté ça, mais il le fallait, et puis ça n'aurait été que partie remise... Tu sais... je déteste vraiment te voir pleurer.

\- C'est parce que je suis folle à lier c'est ça ?

Remilia ne répondit rien.

\- Je sais que je suis folle à lier, soupira Flandre en enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller. Ou plutôt à enfermer... C'est ça que je dois « maîtriser » hein ?

\- Oui... c'est ça. On ne voulait pas que tu mettes des gens en danger malgré toi.

\- Admettons... Et tu as dit aussi que tu t'en fichais que je sois malheureuse tant que je reste ici...

\- J'ai mal choisi mes mots. En même temps, je ne pensais pas que tu les entendrais. Écoute, tout le monde au manoir a peur de ce que tu pourrais faire si tu sortais... Vu comment tu attaques Sakuya... ou même moi, tu comprends bien qu'on en a peur, pas vrai ? Tout à l'heure, je voulais juste dire que c'était la seule solution... Même si je ne l'aime pas... Mais je ne me fiche pas de ta détresse, tu peux en être sûre.

\- D'accord. Mais par rapport à mon état, tu n'aurais pas dû être là pour m'aider ? Pour faire de moi quelqu'un de normal ? Pourquoi tu étais dehors à faire je ne sais quoi au lieu de m'aider à m'améliorer ?

C'était sur ce point que Remilia s'en voulait le plus.

\- Je... je sais bien... répondit-t-elle désolée. Mais j'ai eu tous ces horribles problèmes... Enfin, maintenant c'est fini...

Elle serra délicatement sa petite sœur dans ses bras.

\- Flan, je te promets qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, je serai tous les jours à tes côtés... Je suis déjà passée te voir au moins une fois par jour ces derniers temps. Avec un peu de chance, je suis certaine qu'on y arrivera. Un jour on pourra te faire sortir sans que tu aies envie d'attaquer les gens. C'est promis.

La vampire aux ailes multicolores parut un peu consolée par cette promesse. Elle se libéra doucement de l'étreinte de son aînée et demanda :

\- Merci... Mais dis-moi, Remi, est-ce que tu avais dit autre chose sur mon compte à Patchouli avant que je n'arrive ? Je veux savoir tout ce que tu as dit sur moi... et que tu voulais me cacher.

Remilia avait évoqué, dans la discussion, le fait qu'elle utilisait l'affection et la crédulité de Flandre pour la manipuler, mais elle ne pouvait évidemment pas lui avouer ça. C'était une chance qu'elle ne l'ait pas entendu.

\- Non, Flan, il n'y a rien d'autre, mentit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

Soudain, une commode de la chambre explosa en mille morceaux, et le démon écarlate sursauta assez pour ne pas remarquer la grimace qui était passée sur le visage de sa sœur.

\- Désolée, dit Flandre innocemment. C'est juste que j'aime bien voir les morceaux de bois voler en tous sens quand ça explose.

\- Il va sérieusement falloir que tu arrêtes, répliqua Remilia avec le plus grand sérieux. Ce n'est que si tu arrêtes de faire ça que tu pourras sortir. D'accord ?

\- Ok, compris... On verra demain si j'arrête ou non. En attendant, ça te dirais de jouer aux cartes ?

Remilia joua une nouvelle partie de bataille avec elle, qu'elle perdit cette fois. Ayant effectué sa visite journalière, elle souhaita à Flandre une bonne fin de journée et lui donna rendez-vous le lendemain.

Une chose, cependant, mettait Remilia mal à l'aise : sa sœur avait clairement _trop_ bien réagi. Même des gens avec une parfaite santé mentale auraient été plus violents. Et puis, l'habitude de casser des objets pour s'amuser semblait lui être passée, ces derniers temps elle ne l'avait plus fait que très occasionnellement. Cette commode que Flandre avait détruite était donc peut-être l'expression d'autre chose... D'autant que malgré qu'elle ait prétendu faire cela pour s'amuser, elle ne paraissait pas amusée du tout... Et que voulait-elle dire par « On verra demain si j'arrête ou non » ?

Mais bon, elle avait toujours été bizarre, après tout. Non, finalement il n'y avait peut-être rien de particulièrement inquiétant. Remilia ordonna cependant à Sakuya de surveiller le couloir afin de s'assurer que Flandre ne sorte pas une deuxième fois.

L'après-midi passa tranquillement, mais ce fut au moment de dormir que l'angoisse la saisit le plus.  
Le démon écarlate était dans sa chambre à coucher : une chambre carrée banale, avec l'habituel papier peint écarlate, les lattes de bois au sol et deux fenêtres orientées vers l'ouest pour éviter d'avoir le soleil en face le matin et pouvoir faire passer la lumière de la Lune pendant la nuit. La chambre était meublée par un lit double aux baldaquins rose foncé et aux draps écarlates, quelques commodes et armoires, des peintures et des vases pour décorer, et bien sûr un de ces lustres magiques qu'on allume et éteint d'un claquement de doigts.

Remilia se changea et se coucha avec l'impression d'être observée. Elle tentait de ne pas en tenir compte, mais c'était difficile. Une fois la lumière éteinte et sous sa couverture, le sentiment se fit plus fort que jamais, et elle crut entendre du bruit dans l'un des placards rangés contre le mur.

« Allez, ce n'est rien, oublie ça et essaie de dormir se dit-elle à elle-même. Sakuya t'a même affirmé i peine une demi-heure que Flan était bien sagement dans sa chambre quand elle lui avait apporté le dîner... »

Mais elle ne put fermer les yeux. Cette fois c'était sûr : il y avait véritablement quelque chose de bruyant dans le placard. Était-il possible que... Elle n'osait même pas parler pour demander à la chose de se manifester.  
Mais elle n'en eut aucun besoin : une rangée de lumières flottantes disposées selon l'ordre de l'arc-en-ciel apparut au milieu du noir de la chambre. Elle sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, des gouttes de sueur perler sur sa peau et son corps devenir trop chaud pour être confortable.  
Une deuxième rangée de lumières symétrique apparut. Elles aidaient à distinguer, alliées à la lumière du dehors, une vague silhouette dont la tête avait une queue de cheval sur le côté.

\- Laisse-moi te regarder à la lumière, murmura dans l'ombre la voix de Flandre.

Elle alluma le lustre magique de la pièce en claquant des doigts. Le visage de la petite vampire exprimait une haine intense mêlée de satisfaction tandis que celui de la grande exprimait un effroi profond. Les deux respiraient à un rythme bien supérieur à la normale.

\- Il faudrait que tu voies ta tête dans un miroir, sourit Flandre. Elle est inoubliable.

Et en disant cela, elle lança un tir magique rouge sur l'un des miroirs de la pièce qui fut détruit instantanément.

\- Oups, sept ans de malheur, plaisanta-t-elle. Bah, j'ai l'habitude de toute façon. J'en ai tellement que je vais pouvoir ouvrir une boutique un de ces quatre.

\- F... lan ?! fit Remilia d'une voix si déformée par la peur qu'elle était tout juste reconnaissable.

\- Ça te surprend, hein ? Oui, tu dois vraiment pas être habituée à me voir là. Tu te demandes sans doute comment je suis arrivée ici sans que personne ne remarque rien ?

Toujours avec son air de haine sadique, elle s'agenouilla sur le lit de son aînée pour mieux la voir en face, et sortit d'une des poches de sa robe un morceau de papier d'une taille légèrement supérieure à celle d'une carte à jouer, gravée de symboles magiques.

\- Tabou « Quatre d'Un Même Genre », commenta-t-elle surexcitée. C'est une Spell Card qui me permet de faire trois clones de moi-même. Quand je suis partie en courant dans le couloir après vous avoir surprises, Patchouli et toi, je me suis mordue pour m'assurer que ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Et comme ce n'était pas le cas, je l'ai lancée. J'ai immédiatement détruit deux des clones et j'ai envoyé le troisième dans ma chambre pendant que je me cachais ici, dans ce placard. Ça m'a pas tellement changé de d'habitude. Rester des heures à ne rien faire dans un environnement fermé, c'est devenu... ma vie. Ouais c'est ça, ma vie.

\- Euh... Comment as-tu trouvé ma chambre dans ce dédale de couloirs ?

\- C'était marqué « Chambre de Remilia Scarlet : ne pas déranger ». Je sais lire, tu sais ?

\- Ah, oui... J'avais oublié ce détail... Le panneau sur la porte, je veux dire.

\- Oh, et tu sais quoi, grande sœur ? Je suis constamment en relation avec mes clones. C'est-à-dire que je sais tout de la discussion que tu as eue avec lui ce midi... Tu vois, moi aussi je peux être une sale garce manipulatrice quand je veux. Je dois tenir ça de toi. Oh oui, parce que... aurais-je oublié de te le dire ?

Elle approcha sa bouche très près de l'oreille de Remilia et murmura d'un ton à peine audible :

\- J'ai entendu un peu plus que juste ce qui concernait mon enfermement. Alors comme ça tu me manipulais depuis le début... Tu faisais semblant de m'aimer juste pour que je reste bien gentiment à mourir de tristesse dans ma chambre, pendant que toi tu devais sans doute faire des tas de choses amusantes dehors... Tu me prends pour qui exactement ? Ta chienne ?

Remilia était sincèrement attristée d'entendre sa sœur dire ça. Elle imaginait ce qu'elle devait ressentir en ce moment. Ce devait être horrible. Apparemment insensible aux remords de son aînée, la vampire aux ailes multicolores continua :

\- Je t'ai pourtant donné une chance, tout à l'heure, de m'avouer que tu l'avais dit... Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?! Pourquoi tu tiens tant à me mentir ?

\- Flan... Je ne voulais pas te blesser...

\- C'est complètement raté.

\- Mais à part ça... Tout ce que je t'ai dit est vrai... J'espère vraiment qu'un jour tu pourras sortir sans risque... Vraiment.

\- Oh oui, à ce propos, est-ce que tu n'as pas eu l'impression que ce serait, je sais pas moi, un peu plus facile de me guérir si tu étais restée avec moi ? Et ne me parle pas de tes soit-disant problèmes. Je t'avais prévenue, ce jour là, que je deviendrais maboule si je restais dans cette chambre sans voir personne...

\- Tu... tu te souviens de ça ? s'exclama la grande vampire d'une voix timide.

\- J'ai revu cette scène en cauchemar pendant des nuits entières... évidemment que je m'en souviens ! Elle a dû se graver dans ma chair à force. Grande sœur, je ne te l'ai pas demandé quand tu es revenue, de peur de plomber nos retrouvailles... Mais là j'ai besoin de ta réponse. Pourquoi tu m'as laissée toute seule ? Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de me mentir ? Et pourquoi tu m'as manipulée ?

Remilia avait un mal indicible au niveau du ventre, ses yeux étaient humides et sa voix suraiguë. Voir sa petite sœur ainsi lui était insupportable.

\- Tu ne maîtrisais pas tes pouvoirs, alors on t'avait consignée au sous-sol, mais j'ai vraiment eu des problèmes très...

La petite vampire lui donna la gifle la plus douloureuse que le démon écarlate ait connue, autant physiquement que moralement. Et elle savait qu'elle la méritait, voir qu'en fait elle méritait beaucoup plus.

\- JE ME FICHE DE TES EXCUSES À LA NOIX ! hurla Flandre en haletant. Même si je voulais les comprendre, je n'y arriverais pas ! Et même si je les comprenais, quelle différence tu crois que ça me ferait ?!

Remilia resta sans réponse, mais apparemment elle n'en attendait aucune.

\- Et c'est sans compter l'habituel tissu de mensonges que manifestement tu fourres dans tout ce que tu dis... Il faut juste que je sache une chose, une seule chose, d'accord ?

Elle avait dit cela avec un ton hargneux qui contrastait avec l'angoisse de la question qu'elle posa :

\- Remi... est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

L'aînée fut légèrement déconcertée.

\- Hein ? Mais... bien sûr que je t'aime... tu es mon unique petite sœ...

Elle se fit interrompre par une gifle encore plus douloureuse que la précédente, dû au fait qu'elle tomba au même endroit.

\- NE TE MOQUE PAS DE MOI ! J'EN AI MARRE QU'ON ME RESSORTE TOUJOURS LE MÊME DISCOURS !

Flandre l'enjamba et mit ses mains autour de son cou, comme si elle allait l'étrangler. Elle fixa Remilia d'un regard brûlant et dit d'une voix glacée :

\- Tu peux pas imaginer à quel point c'était horrible de passer mon éternité enfermée... Si j'en juge par ta conversation avec Patchouli, tu as remarqué que je n'essayais pas de m'échapper par la force. Est-ce que tu t'es seulement demandé pourquoi ?

La grande vampire resta muette, elle ne savait pas trop quoi répondre.

\- Tu ne t'es jamais posé la question, hein ?

Remilia restait toujours muette.

\- AVOUE ! AVOUE QUE TU T'EN FICHAIS, QUE TOUT CE QUI T'IMPORTAIT C'ÉTAIT QUE JE RESTE BIEN SAGEMENT EMPRISONNÉE, PEU IMPORTE POURQUOI !

\- Je... n'avais pas vraiment envisagé la chose sous cet angle.

Flandre eut un large rictus, puis respira un grand coup avant de poursuivre :

\- Si n'importe qui d'autre m'avait fait ça, je l'aurais déjà réduit en cendres... Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Parce que c'était _toi_. Jamais je n'ai compris pourquoi tu ne venais plus me voir. Mais je suis restée bien sagement dans ma chambre à t'attendre. Je me disais que si je sortais, tu serais très en colère contre moi. Je voulais que tu sois fière de moi, que tu m'aimes, même si ça impliquait de souffrir ça au quotidien... Je me disais que si je te satisfaisais, je pourrais bientôt être libre, et on serait ensemble... Parce que moi je t'aime grande sœur...

Elle commença à secouer Remilia, toujours en la tenant par le cou.

\- Et là-dessus j'apprends que tu te servais de mon affection pour me manipuler ! Écoute, Remi, si c'est vrai, si je me rends compte qu'en fait tu ne m'aimes pas même après tout ce que j'ai subi pour toi... je... je vais te tuer. Et après je vais me tuer. Ça fera au moins une happy end à cette chose qui m'a servi de vie...

\- Flan... tu... tu es en train de m'étrangler...

La vampire aux ailes multicolores finit par lâcher sa sœur et s'assit sur le bord du lit, en lui tournant le dos. Sa respiration avait repris un rythme normal, et ce fut d'un ton boudeur qu'elle déclara :

\- J'attends, Remilia. Si tu m'aimes, il va vraiment falloir m'en convaincre. Et n'essaie pas de me manipuler cette fois, ou je ne te le pardonnerai pas.


	5. Conclusion (Safe)

Conclusion

En proie à la panique et à la culpabilité qui la rongeaient, Remilia finit par éclater en sanglots. Elle ne pouvait plus retenir ça. Il fallait qu'elle avoue à quelqu'un à quel point elle se sentait, ou plutôt était, responsable de l'état dans lequel se trouvait sa sœur. Sa voix était interrompue par des hoquets alors que des larmes tombaient de ses joues :

\- J... je... écoute, puisque tu voulais savoir pourquoi je t'ai a... abandonnée pendant des siècles... Je vais te le dire... J'ai essayé de me trouver des e...excuses, même à moi-même... Mais en fait je n'en ai pas ! Flan, je n'ai rien qui justifie ce que j'ai fait ! La seule raison, c'est qu'à l'époque j'étais une imbécile jalouse que tu me battes toujours en duel... A...lors je me suis vengée de la pire façon qui soit... Tu ne le méritais pas, c'est juste moi qui me suis montrée aussi puérile qu'une gamine de cinq ans...

Voir Remilia pleurer était quelque chose d'incroyablement rare. Généralement, elle était bien trop orgueilleuse pour le faire. Et même si elle était très douée pour manipuler les gens, elle refusait de devoir pleurer pour ça, et à cause de son manque d'expérience, elle était de toute façon incapable de simuler les larmes. Cela, même Flandre le savait : la voir pleurer en face d'elle était sans nul doute une preuve que Remilia ne cherchait plus à la manipuler et disait la vérité.

\- Mais j'ai changée depuis, promit-elle d'une voix toujours autant déchirée. Je me suis rendue compte de ce que j'avais fait, je savais que tu serai folle de rage... N'importe qui... le serait... Mais j'avais peur, tellement peur de ta réaction... J'ai repoussé jour après jour le moment où je devrais te revoir... J'ai fui lâchement mes responsabilités alors que j'étais la seule coupable... Et j'ai même fini... Oh Flan, je m'en veux tellement maintenant... J'avais même presque fini par t'oublier... Du début jusqu'à la fin j'ai été une garce abjecte... Tu ne mérites pas de m'avoir pour sœur... Mais aujourd'hui c'est différent, crois-moi !

Flandre resta un moment muette, avec un air étrangement neutre face à une révélation qui aurait dû l'énerver encore plus.

\- Quelque part, ça me soulage beaucoup d'entendre la vérité pour une fois, dit-elle comme si c'était une conversation anodine. Du moins, quelque chose qui ressemble davantage à la vérité que ce qu'on m'a raconté jusque là.

Il était à présent clair que Flandre avait toujours eu un léger doute, ou même un simple pressentiment, sur la réalité ; quoiqu'elle-même n'y avait sans doute jamais cru, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle surprenne la conversation de ce matin qui avait dû renverser la balance.  
Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Remilia continua à parler, toujours en sanglots :

\- Mais Flan, je te jure que je t'aime vraiment. Je m'en suis rendue compte quand je suis revenue vers toi... Je me suis sentie si mal. Je m'en veux tellement d'avoir fait ça... Ce que j'ai dit à Patchouli ce matin vient de l'époque où je pensais encore que t'enfermer définitivement était la bonne solution. Et même si je le pense encore de temps en temps, je sais que ce n'est pas la voie que je souhaite pour toi, pour nous... S'il te plaît, j'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Mais je t'en supplie, laisse-moi juste une chance de me racheter, de te montrer combien je t'aime... Je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jour me faire pardonner, mais laisse-moi au moins essayer !

Malgré elle, Flandre sentait sa colère la quitter. Elle aurait voulu écorcher Remilia, la torturer, lui faire ressentir ne serait-ce qu'un centième de ce qu'elle avait souffert jusqu'ici... « Elle a détruit ma vie, se disait-elle à elle-même. À cause d'elle je suis devenue une folle et une ignorante qui ne connaît rien du monde où elle vit... Elle m'a abandonnée pour me laisser mourir dans mon coin... Elle... m'a détruite... Je peux quand même pas la laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte ?! ».

\- La dernière fois, quand c'était _moi_ qui te suppliait, dit-elle d'un ton féroce, tu n'en as même pas tenu compte. Pourquoi je le ferais, moi ?

\- Je... Je sais que tu es bien meilleure que... je ne l'étais à l'époque. Je ne prétends pas mériter ta clémence, mais si tu me la donne je ferai tout pour m'en montrer digne.

Flandre regarda le visage couvert de larmes de la grande vampire... Si il ne s'agissait pas de sa sœur adorée, si elle n'avait pas montré tant de remords à propos de son emprisonnement, Flandre l'aurait littéralement étripée. Mais là elle n'avait pas la force de le faire.

\- C'est d'accord, Remi. Je vais te laisser une autre chance, finit-elle par dire d'un ton réconfortant.

\- M... merci sœurette... merci...

Il s'écoula ensuite un petit moment de silence pendant lequel aucune d'elles n'osait prendre l'initiative pour dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Hé, dis, Remi, est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ?

\- Euh...

Remilia n'était pas vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée de dormir en compagnie de quelqu'un qui, cinq minutes plus tôt, voulait la tuer, mais elle n'avait pas non plus vraiment envie de dire non.

\- C'est que... tu n'as même pas de pyjama, répondit-elle pour gagner du temps.

\- Ah oui... ne t'inquiète pas, je vais prendre un des tiens !

Sur ce, Flandre éteignit le lustre et farfouilla un moment dans la pièce. Les petites lumières de ses ailes disparurent et réapparurent au fur et à mesure qu'elle se changeait. Elle galéra deux bonnes minutes pour enfiler la veste à cause de ses ailes : chez les yokais ces appendices n'étaient jamais très précis dans les mouvements et les faire passer par les fentes prévues à cet effet des habits était toujours difficile, surtout quand, comme la petite vampire, on y avait accroché des cristaux.  
Elle ralluma ensuite la lumière, vêtue cette fois d'un des pyjamas rouges sang de Remilia.

\- Bon allez, fais moi une petite place, dit-elle gaiement en poussant sans vergogne Remilia d'un côté du lit.

Elle se coucha ensuite sur le côté, face à sa sœur, et la regarda avec un sourire heureux. Flandre avait en ce moment un air si innocent qu'il attisa la culpabilité de Remilia, qui se sentit obligée de s'excuser :

\- Flan... Je veux que tu saches que je suis désolée pour ton collier de perles. J'imagine que tu avais dû beaucoup t'appliquer pour le faire...

\- Oh ça... C'était pour te le donner que je suis sortie... Je pouvais pas savoir que j'entendrais... Enfin ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je t'en referai un, sourit la yokai aux ailes arc-en-ciel. Mais seulement une fois que j'aurai vu la Lune.

En disant ça, elle se retourna pour chercher l'astre à travers la fenêtre.

\- Tu ne la verra pas d'ici, répondit Remilia. Et d'ailleurs elle ne doit pas être très belle aujourd'hui. La meilleure c'est la pleine Lune.

\- Euh... Par opposition à une Lune vide ? Demanda sans comprendre la jeune vampire.

\- Mais non... tu sais, la Lune change de forme dans le ciel, nuit après nuit. À un moment elle est toute ronde, puis elle se transforme en croissant et elle devient invisible. Et après ça recommence en sens inverse.

Flandre resta sans voix. Elle soupçonnait que ce soit une farce. Son aînée, elle, prit encore une fois conscience de jusqu'où allait son ignorance.

\- Tu n'as donc jamais ouvert un seul des livres que je t'avais laissé pour te cultiver ?! s'exclama-t-elle. Il y en avait un entier sur l'astronomie, qui expliquait tout ça !

\- Ah oui, celui-là ? Je dois avouer que je me suis bien faite arnaquer sur ce coup là. Je me souviens encore de la fois où tu me l'as donné en disant « Celui-là est plein d'images et d'illustrations, il va te plaire... » Ouais, tu parles d'illustrations, y'avait que des boules et des cercles dans ce foutu truc. Dès que je m'en suis rendu compte je l'ai transformé en confettis.

\- Oui... Toi tu voulais des vraies images, concrètes, qui te feraient sortir de ta chambre au moins pendant que tu les regardais... N'est-ce pas ?

La vampire aux ailes arc-en-ciel regarda son aînée d'un œil perplexe.

\- Alors... tu... tu commences _vraiment_ à me comprendre... dit-elle d'une voix émue.

\- Je l'avais compris dès le début, répondit Remilia à nouveau au bord des larmes. C'est juste qu'à l'époque je ne voulais qu'il te vienne l'envie de sortir... Enfin tu le sais déjà. Écoute Flan, je te le montrerai, moi, le cycle lunaire... En vrai...

\- Avec la vraie Lune ? demanda la petite vampire pleine d'espoir.

\- Oui Flan-chan, promit Remilia en souriant.

En entendant sa sœur l'appeler ainsi, Flandre eut un frisson de plaisir qui ressemblait plus à un spasme. Elle ne dit plus rien et se contenta de faire semblant de dormir. Une fois que Remilia fut réellement endormie, elle en profita pour attraper une de ses ailes de chauve-souris et la caresser comme une peluche, avant de s'endormir elle aussi.

Le lendemain, le démon écarlate se réveilla en première. Elle avait l'impression que les événements de la nuit dernière avaient très fortement détruit la vision « négative » qu'elle avait de Flandre. La petite vampire dormait toujours, enlaçant inconsciemment les ailes de Remilia. Cette dernière se dégagea délicatement et sortit du lit avec la vague idée de se regarder dans la glace, quand elle entendit derrière elle une voix anxieuse :

\- Dis, grande sœur... il va m'arriver quoi maintenant ?

\- Oh, Flan, tu étais réveillée ?

\- Je somnolais. Tu sais... si tu viens me voir tous les jours, je crois que je serais prête à retourner dans ma chambre... et à y rester enfermée. Tu n'as qu'à me l'ordonner... Je veux dire, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour en sortir... Finalement je ne suis bonne qu'à être ta chienne, sanglota-t-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans son oreiller.

\- Eh bien... hésita Remilia. Je me disais justement hier que tu pourrais peut-être te balader un peu dans le manoir.

\- Vrai ? demanda la vampire aux ailes arc-en-ciel en montrant un visage plein de larmes et d'espoir.

\- Je pense, oui. Mais j'y mets deux conditions : de un, je devrais en permanence t'accompagner en-dehors de ta chambre.

\- Ça, ça me dérange pas, sourit Flandre.

\- De deux, je t'interdis formellement d'attaquer qui que ce soit, peu importe le motif, même si c'est pour jouer. S'il y a un problème, je me chargerai de le résoudre. Entendu ?

\- Ok, c'est juré, tu as ma parole. Tu me feras la visite guidée du manoir ?

\- Bien sûr... Et au fait... Je préférerais que ce qui s'est passé hier reste entre nous, d'accord ?

\- Pas de souci ! D'ailleurs, quand est-ce qu'on mange ? questionna la petite vampire les mains sur le ventre.

\- Sakuya devrait m'apporter le petit déjeuner dans quelques instants. Je viens d'y penser, elle devrait être plutôt surprise de te voir.

\- Oh oui, dis, est-ce que je peux lui faire un peu peur ?

\- Pourquoi pas...

Avec un sourire, Flandre s'envola pour se placer, tête à l'envers, au-dessus de la porte. Après un court moment, Sakuya frappa.

\- Entre, ordonna Remilia.

\- Bonjour madame. J'espère que vous avez bien dorm...

\- SURPRISE SAKUYA !

Flandre avait crié bien fort en faisant sa tête la plus effrayante. La domestique tomba à terre sous le coup. Intriguée par cette réaction, la petite vampire s'en approcha puis, paniquée, se tourna vers sa sœur.

\- Remi ! Elle... Elle bouge plus ! Oh, non, je suis désolée, je te jure que je voulais pas faire ça ! Je te jure...

Remilia prit le pouls de sa domestique et déclara :

\- Ça va, elle s'est juste évanouie. Aide-moi à la transporter sur ce fauteuil.

Après les explications qui s'imposaient, les trois filles prirent la direction de la bibliothèque pour annoncer la nouvelle à Patchouli. La vampire aux ailes multicolores entra directement pour la voir, et Remilia resta un instant en arrière, désireuse de s'expliquer avec sa domestique :

\- Dis-moi, Sakuya, on ne peut pas dire que tu aies fait preuve d'une grande vigilance, tout à l'heure. N'est-ce pas ? Dois-je en déduire que tu as l'habitude de relâcher ton attention quand je suis à proximité ?

\- J'en suis désolée, madame. J'avais sous-estimé les chances que madame votre sœur vienne dans votre chambre... D'autant que vous étiez dans le coup : vous agissiez exactement comme si elle n'était pas là.

\- Bah, on va dire que ce sera ta punition pour avoir convaincu Patchy de me dire d'aller la voir.

\- Il... il est vrai que j'avais fait part à madame Knowledge de la situation, avoua Sakuya d'un air coupable. Mais je pensais...

\- J'ai dit que ça t'avait servi de punition, interrompit la maîtresse de maison avec un sourire encourageant. Aussi, n'en parlons plus.

\- Merci madame.

Elles observèrent un instant Flandre dire bonjour à une Patchouli plutôt surprise de la voir ici.

\- Pensez-vous que madame votre sœur soit apte à vivre avec nous ? demanda l'humaine.

\- Mais Oui... J'ai bien mis les choses au clair avec elle, notamment concernant le fait d'attaquer des gens. Sa rééducation devrait se faire rapi... FLAN NON !

La petite vampire avait tendu la main vers Patchouli, et tout le monde savait ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Mais l'ordre de Remilia était arrivé trop tard et elle avait déjà fermé son poing. Heureusement, ce n'était pas Patchouli qui était prise pour cible, mais la chaise sur laquelle elle était sur le point de s'asseoir.

La bibliothécaire tomba donc violemment par terre au moment où la chaise explosa.

\- Flandre ! s'écria le démon écarlate. Je croyais t'avoir pourtant ordonné de n'attaquer les gens sous aucun prétexte !

\- Mais c'était pas une attaque, se défendit la petite. C'était juste une farce... Je lui ai même pas fait mal !

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui n'a pas mal ?! répliqua la yokai magicienne en se tenant le coccyx.

\- Ah, euh... je voulais dire que je ne t'ai pas blessée gravement, corrigea Flandre.

\- Pensez-vous vraiment que sa rééducation sera si simple ? demanda Sakuya à sa maîtresse.

\- Bon, euh... Effectivement il y a sans doute pas mal de travail à faire... Mais après tout, j'ai toute une vie de vampire pour y arriver, n'est-ce pas ?

Et Remilia ne put s'empêcher de rire en même temps que Flandre en voyant Patchouli qui, emmêlée dans ses vêtements trop amples, galérait à se relever.

FIN


	6. Conclusion (limon)

_Il s'agit de la version originale du chapitre précédent. Cette version est un limon ; il y a donc logiquement de l'inceste consentant entre soeurs dans ce qui va suivre. Si vous n'aimez pas ça, une version "safe" alternative de ce chapitre est disponible en tant que chapitre 5. Vous avez été prévenus !_

Conclusion

En proie à la panique et à la culpabilité qui la rongeaient, Remilia finit par éclater en sanglots. Elle ne pouvait plus retenir ça. Il fallait qu'elle avoue à quelqu'un à quel point elle se sentait, ou plutôt était, responsable de l'état dans lequel se trouvait sa sœur. Sa voix était interrompue par des hoquets alors que des larmes tombaient de ses joues :

\- J... je... écoute, puisque tu voulais savoir pourquoi je t'ai a... abandonnée pendant des siècles... Je vais te le dire... J'ai essayé de me trouver des e...excuses, même à moi-même... Mais en fait je n'en ai pas ! Flan, je n'ai rien qui justifie ce que j'ai fait ! La seule raison, c'est qu'à l'époque j'étais une imbécile jalouse que tu me battes toujours en duel... A...lors je me suis vengée de la pire façon qui soit... Tu ne le méritais pas, c'est juste moi qui me suis montrée aussi puérile qu'une gamine de cinq ans...

Voir Remilia pleurer était quelque chose d'incroyablement rare. Généralement, elle était bien trop orgueilleuse pour le faire. Et même si elle était très douée pour manipuler les gens, elle refusait de devoir pleurer pour ça, et à cause de son manque d'expérience, elle était de toute façon incapable de simuler les larmes. Cela, même Flandre le savait : la voir pleurer en face d'elle était sans nul doute une preuve que Remilia ne cherchait plus à la manipuler et disait la vérité.

\- Mais j'ai changée depuis, promit-elle d'une voix toujours autant déchirée. Je me suis rendue compte de ce que j'avais fait, je savais que tu serai folle de rage... N'importe qui... le serait... Mais j'avais peur, tellement peur de ta réaction... J'ai repoussé jour après jour le moment où je devrais te revoir... J'ai fui lâchement mes responsabilités alors que j'étais la seule coupable... Et j'ai même fini... Oh Flan, je m'en veux tellement maintenant... J'avais même presque fini par t'oublier... Du début jusqu'à la fin j'ai été une garce abjecte... Tu ne mérites pas de m'avoir pour sœur... Mais aujourd'hui c'est différent, crois-moi !

Flandre resta un moment muette, avec un air étrangement neutre face à une révélation qui aurait dû l'énerver encore plus.

\- Quelque part, ça me soulage beaucoup d'entendre la vérité pour une fois, dit-elle comme si c'était une conversation anodine. Du moins, quelque chose qui ressemble davantage à la vérité que ce qu'on m'a raconté jusque là.

Il était à présent clair que Flandre avait toujours eu un léger doute, ou même un simple pressentiment, sur la réalité ; quoiqu'elle-même n'y avait sans doute jamais cru, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle surprenne la conversation de ce matin qui avait dû renverser la balance.  
Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Remilia continua à parler, toujours en sanglots :

\- Mais Flan, je te jure que je t'aime vraiment. Je m'en suis rendue compte quand je suis revenue vers toi... Je me suis sentie si mal. Je m'en veux tellement d'avoir fait ça... Ce que j'ai dit à Patchouli ce matin vient de l'époque où je pensais encore que t'enfermer définitivement était la bonne solution. Et même si je le pense encore de temps en temps, je sais que ce n'est pas la voie que je souhaite pour toi, pour nous... S'il te plaît, j'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Mais je t'en supplie, laisse-moi juste une chance de me racheter, de te montrer combien je t'aime... Je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jour me faire pardonner, mais laisse-moi au moins essayer !

Malgré elle, Flandre sentait sa colère la quitter. Elle aurait voulu écorcher Remilia, la torturer, lui faire ressentir ne serait-ce qu'un centième de ce qu'elle avait souffert jusqu'ici... « Elle a détruit ma vie, se disait-elle à elle-même. À cause d'elle je suis devenue une folle et une ignorante qui ne connaît rien du monde où elle vit... Elle m'a abandonnée pour me laisser mourir dans mon coin... Elle... m'a détruite... Je peux quand même pas la laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte ?! ».

\- La dernière fois, quand c'était _moi_ qui te suppliait, dit-elle d'un ton féroce, tu n'en as même pas tenu compte. Pourquoi je le ferais, moi ?

\- Je... Je sais que tu es bien meilleure que... je ne l'étais à l'époque. Je ne prétends pas mériter ta clémence, mais si tu me la donnes je ferai tout pour m'en montrer digne.

Flandre regarda le visage couvert de larmes de la grande vampire... Si il ne s'agissait pas de sa sœur adorée, si elle n'avait pas montré tant de remords à propos de son emprisonnement, Flandre l'aurait littéralement étripée. Mais là elle n'avait pas la force de le faire.

\- C'est d'accord, Remi. Je vais te laisser une autre chance, finit-elle par dire d'un ton réconfortant.

\- M... merci sœurette... merci...

Il s'écoula ensuite un petit moment de silence pendant lequel aucune d'elles n'osait prendre l'initiative pour dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Oh mais si, c'est l'occasion de faire ça, s'exclama soudain Flandre qui venait tout juste de s'en rappeler. Ça permettra de repartir sur de bonnes bases. Ah oui, mais... Non pas grave, je vais m'arranger.

Elle claqua des doigts et le lustre magique s'éteignit aussitôt. Avec perplexité, Remilia regardait les petites lumières de ses ailes disparaître et réapparaître. Puis la petite vampire ralluma le lustre. Elle s'était entre temps changée et avait revêtu l'un des pyjamas rouge sang de sa sœur.

\- Comme ça ça m'évitera d'aller en rechercher un dans ma chambre toujours gardée par Sakuya, commenta-t-elle.

Elle sauta sur le lit, se coucha sur Remilia, et avant que celle-ci n'ait pu voir le coup venir, se mit à l'embrasser sur la bouche. Quelques secondes après, son aînée la repoussa :

\- Flan... Att... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- Euh... Ben... Je sais pas vraiment s'il y a un nom spécifique pour ça, avoua gaiement la vampire aux ailes arc-en-ciel. J'ai souvent rêvé de... te déshabiller et te toucher... enfin c'est assez flou mais à chaque fois j'adorais y penser. Je me suis dit que ce serait l'occasion de le faire pour de vrai, aujourd'hui...

\- Tu... Tu as rêvé de... de _ça_ ?!

\- Oui... Surtout, ne t'inquiète pas, si tout se passe comme prévu on va aimer ça toutes les deux, pas comme les duels de Danmaku...

Tout en disant ça elle avait délicatement passé une de ses mains sous la veste du pyjama de Remilia pour la caresser..

\- Mais le problème n'est pas d'aimer ça ou pas ! s'écria presque cette dernière. C'est juste... Flan, est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que tu es en train de faire ?!

\- Non. Mais bon ça peut pas être bien méchant, pas vrai ?

Si elle n'avait pas eu sa sœur au-dessus d'elle, Remilia se serait immédiatement frappé la tête contre un mur. D'un côté, c'était prévisible. Flandre était rentrée dans l'âge où son corps était attiré par celui des autres. Cela, combiné à sa solitude absolue et à son affection pour sa sœur avait dû mener à... ça. Cela rappela à Remilia un article qu'elle avait lu sur l'attirance génétique, c'est-à-dire le fait que deux personnes d'une même famille soient attirées l'une par l'autre à cause d'un éloignement très long. Mais jamais elle n'avait imaginé que ça s'appliquerait elles deux !  
Ou plutôt, l'article impliquait qu'il fallait des retrouvailles. Or, même si se l'avouer aujourd'hui lui serrait l'estomac, Remilia n'avait à cette époque absolument pas l'intention de revoir sa sœur un jour.

Elle se mit à pleurer en constatant jusqu'où était allé son manque de soins pour Flandre :

\- C'est... ma faute, sanglota-t-elle. Il y a tant de choses que tu devrais savoir... Que j'aurais dû t'expliquer... Si seulement j'étais restée avec toi...Tu as 500 ans ! Ignorer _ça_ à ton âge... Je suis horrible...

De sa main libre, Flandre sécha les larmes de son aînée et en profita pour lui caresser délicatement la joue qu'elle lui avait giflée tout à l'heure.

\- Oh allez... dit-elle d'un ton réconfortant. Je t'ai déjà dit que je te donnais une deuxième chance, tu n'as pas besoin de te mettre dans cet état pour ça... Je veux juste que tu te sentes bien, alors détends-toi et essaie de prendre du bon temps. Tu sais, ça t'a peut-être échappé, mais moi aussi je déteste te voir pleurer.

Remilia se sentait très mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle voulait repousser sa sœur ou entrer dans son jeu. Car même si les caresses la dérangeaient, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être excitée par la situation, par son corps qui était si proche d'elle. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un la touchait ainsi, et même si elle avait parfaitement conscience que Flandre était sa sœur, une partie d'elle aurait juré que ce corps aux ailes multicolores ne l'était pas... En fait, elle aussi était victime de l'attirance génétique.  
« Bah, de toute façon, se dit-elle, Flan a raison : ça ne fera de mal à personne. Et puis au moins il n'y a aucun risque qu'on ait un enfant ou quelque chose du genre... »

\- Euh... si tu veux vraiment pas qu'on le fasse, finit par dire la petite vampire devant son hésitation, je peux laisser tomber...

\- Non... non ça ira, assura Remilia nerveuse. C'est d'accord.

Avec une grande satisfaction, la grande vampire plaça alors une main dans le pantalon de Flandre et se mit à l'embrasser, puis avoua :

\- Tu m'avais manquée, Flan-chan.

En entendant Remilia l'appeler ainsi, Flandre fut parcourue d'un frisson qui en fait ressemblait plus à un spasme nerveux.

\- À moi aussi tu m'as manquée, grande sœur... Beaucoup plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, répondit-elle en lui léchant amoureusement le cou.

Le lendemain, le démon écarlate se réveilla en première. Elle avait l'impression que les événements de la nuit dernière avaient très fortement détruit la vision « négative » qu'elle avait de Flandre. La petite vampire dormait toujours, enlaçant inconsciemment les ailes de Remilia. Cette dernière se dégagea délicatement et sortit du lit avec la vague idée de se regarder dans la glace, quand elle entendit derrière elle une voix anxieuse :

\- Dis, grande sœur... il va m'arriver quoi maintenant ?

\- Oh, Flan, tu étais réveillée ?

\- Je somnolais. Tu sais... si tu viens me voir tous les jours, je crois que je serais prête à retourner dans ma chambre... et à y rester enfermée. Tu n'as qu'à me l'ordonner... Je veux dire, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour en sortir... Finalement je ne suis bonne qu'à être ta chienne, sanglota-t-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans son oreiller.

\- Eh bien... hésita Remilia. Je me disais justement hier que tu pourrais peut-être te balader un peu dans le manoir.

\- Vrai ? demanda la vampire aux ailes arc-en-ciel en montrant un visage plein de larmes et d'espoir.

\- Je pense, oui. Mais j'y mets deux conditions : de un, je devrais en permanence t'accompagner en-dehors de ta chambre.

\- Ça, ça me dérange pas, sourit Flandre.

\- De deux, je t'interdis formellement d'attaquer qui que ce soit, peu importe le motif, même si c'est pour jouer. S'il y a un problème, je me chargerai de le résoudre. Entendu ?

\- Ok, c'est juré, tu as ma parole. Tu me feras la visite guidée du manoir ?

\- Bien sûr... Et au fait... Je préférerais que ce qui s'est passé hier reste entre nous, d'accord ?

\- Pas de souci ! D'ailleurs, quand est-ce qu'on mange ? questionna la petite vampire les mains sur le ventre.

\- Sakuya devrait m'apporter le petit déjeuner dans quelques instants. Je viens d'y penser, elle devrait être plutôt surprise de te voir.

\- Oh oui, dis, est-ce que je peux lui faire un peu peur ?

\- Pourquoi pas...

Avec un sourire, Flandre s'envola pour se placer, tête à l'envers, au-dessus de la porte. Après un court moment, Sakuya frappa.

\- Entre, ordonna Remilia.

\- Bonjour madame. J'espère que vous avez bien dorm...

\- SURPRISE SAKUYA !

Flandre avait crié bien fort en faisant sa tête la plus effrayante. La domestique tomba à terre sous le coup. Intriguée par cette réaction, la petite vampire s'en approcha puis, paniquée, se tourna vers sa sœur.

\- Remi ! Elle... Elle bouge plus ! Oh, non, je suis désolée, je te jure que je voulais pas faire ça ! Je te jure...

Remilia prit le pouls de sa domestique et déclara :

\- Ça va, elle s'est juste évanouie. Aide-moi à la transporter sur ce fauteuil.

Après les explications qui s'imposaient, les trois filles prirent la direction de la bibliothèque pour annoncer la nouvelle à Patchouli. La vampire aux ailes multicolores entra directement pour la voir, et Remilia resta un instant en arrière, désireuse de s'expliquer avec sa domestique :

\- Dis-moi, Sakuya, on ne peut pas dire que tu aies fait preuve d'une grande vigilance, tout à l'heure. N'est-ce pas ? Dois-je en déduire que tu as l'habitude de relâcher ton attention quand je suis à proximité ?

\- J'en suis désolée, madame. J'avais sous-estimé les chances que madame votre sœur vienne dans votre chambre... D'autant que vous étiez dans le coup : vous agissiez exactement comme si elle n'était pas là.

\- Bah, on va dire que ce sera ta punition pour avoir convaincu Patchy de me dire d'aller la voir.

\- Il... il est vrai que j'avais fait part à madame Knowledge de la situation, avoua Sakuya d'un air coupable. Mais je pensais...

\- J'ai dit que ça t'avait servi de punition, interrompit la maîtresse de maison avec un sourire encourageant. Aussi, n'en parlons plus.

\- Merci madame.

Elles observèrent un instant Flandre dire bonjour à une Patchouli plutôt surprise de la voir ici.

\- Pensez-vous que madame votre sœur soit apte à vivre avec nous ? demanda l'humaine.

\- Mais Oui... J'ai bien mis les choses au clair avec elle, notamment concernant le fait d'attaquer des gens. Sa rééducation devrait se faire rapi... FLAN NON !

La petite vampire avait tendu la main vers Patchouli, et tout le monde savait ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Mais l'ordre de Remilia était arrivé trop tard et elle avait déjà fermé son poing. Heureusement, ce n'était pas Patchouli qui était prise pour cible, mais la chaise sur laquelle elle était sur le point de s'asseoir.

La bibliothécaire tomba donc violemment par terre au moment où la chaise explosa.

\- Flandre ! s'écria le démon écarlate. Je croyais t'avoir pourtant ordonné de n'attaquer les gens sous aucun prétexte !

\- Mais c'était pas une attaque, se défendit la petite. C'était juste une farce... Je lui ai même pas fait mal !

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui n'a pas mal ?! répliqua la yokai magicienne en se tenant le coccyx.

\- Ah, euh... je voulais dire que je ne t'ai pas blessée gravement, corrigea Flandre.

\- Pensez-vous vraiment que sa rééducation sera si simple ? demanda Sakuya à sa maîtresse.

\- Bon, euh... Effectivement il y a sans doute pas mal de travail à faire... Mais après tout, j'ai toute une vie de vampire pour y arriver, n'est-ce pas ?

Et Remilia ne put s'empêcher de rire en même temps que Flandre en voyant Patchouli qui, emmêlée dans ses vêtements trop amples, galérait à se relever.

FIN


End file.
